Kamen Rider Ghost – Reaching Out To Remnants
by Symbolic Joker
Summary: Story is dedicated to StrangerDenB4. The 15 Luminary Eyecons and 16 Rider Eyecons had been gathered… . An off-hand wish right before death… . Is that the reason why a young man from Earth had suddenly been transported into Remnant? But with 31 Eyecons in one place, that's something no one can resist, especially the Gamma… .
1. Gathered! Lights of a Wish!

**Oh boy… it sure has been a while since I posted anything. Man, time sure flies… .**

 **You people would not believe what went through my mind first as I created the concept of this crossover. No, seriously. It was formed because my brain wanted to add Kamen Rider to one of the RWBY SI ideas I got stashed away. (Said idea would probably p*ss off a few people if I let the cat out of the bag now.)**

 **So, I suppose I should tell you now why this story is dedicated to StrangerDenB4, the proud author of Kamen Rider Kuuga: Rising Unto The Stars and Kamen Rider OOO: Dusts of Avarice, among other stories. Well, it's because Stranger is an awesome guy, and a talented writer. He actually helped me out with a few things when I asked him for help. So Stranger, this is for you!**

 **I'll only say the Disclaimer once. And only once. Cause I find it a pain to repeat it every single chapter: I do not own Kamen Rider Ghost or RWBY. I also do not own anything originating from other series or media, be they items, songs, references, quotes, etc etc etc. They all belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own are OCs I create for my stories. Any other OCs who appears that belong to other Authors will be credited.**

* * *

"LUCAS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BEST BRO A GUY CAN ASK FOR MAN!"

Man, this guy is getting annoying… .

Mentally sighing, I responded. "It's no problem." I said to Andy, one of my best friends. Man, I can practically see the waterfall tears… if this was anime. But this is real life, meaning the guy in front of me wasn't crying out waterfalls, though his eyes _were_ getting wattery.

"DUDE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Andy shouted at me. Man, I know his excited and all (I am too), but he could at least turn down the volume… . "JUST LOOK AT THIS!"

'This' being our combine collection of Ghost Eyecons, the current merchandise for this year's Kamen Rider; Ghost. In the show, there are 15 Ghost Eyecons representing Luminaries. Gathering all 15 will result in one's wish being granted.

… Assuming one has a Ghost Driver, Ghost's transformation device. … Which also serves as Kamen Rider Specter's transformation device, Specter being Ghost's sidekick to put it _very_ simply.

Now, 15 of these puppies didn't seem likely to result in the waterworks being released by the guy next to me. That's because he bought most of the DX (deluxe) Luminary Ghost Eyecons, seeing that those Eyecons are sold seperately unlike certain previous Kamen Rider merchandise that had the tendency of being sold with a _very_ unwanted toy.

Heck, even Ghost suffered from this; the DX Houdini (Yes, as in Harry Houdini) Ghost Eyecon was sold with it's counterpart from another Kamen Rider Ghost Toy Line (a toy line I don't feel like explaining at the moment). So, Andy here bought in online, separated from it's unwanted companion.

Hey, his money. He can do whatever he wants with it. I would've bought the whole dang box anyway because I like how the boxes were designed.

Anyway, Andy bought most of the Ghost Eyecons, but some came with a set. Like the DX Ghost Driver, it came with the DX Edison (Yes, as in Thomas Edison) Ghost Eyecon to help better show the gimmick of the show. Whereas the DX Musashi (as in Miyamoto Musashi) Ghost Eyecon was sold with the DX Gan Gun Saber, Ghost's sidearm weapon.

Guess who was the one who bought the DX Ghost Driver and the DX Gan Gun Saber?

That's right, this guy.

Though, that's not the only reason Andy is crying over the complete collection. Kamen Rider is currently going through a phase. In this phase, the collectables of each Rider has the habit of bringing back previous Riders through these collectibles.

For Ghost, it meant Legend Rider Ghost Eyecons of his predecessors. So far, it only seem to be for the Riders of the Heisei Era, whereas those from the Showa Rider had been skipped over this time around.

Now, these Legend Rider Ghost Eyecons weren't really sold in the DX format, instead being sold through Candy Toys and Gashapon releases. I have absolutely no idea what the Candy Toys are (I'm assuming that if you buy some candy, they give you a free toy with the purchase) but Gashapon refers to those vending machines that gives you toys in capsules.

Ghost's predecessors in the same phase as he was in right now were sold separately. His remaining predecessors (those that came before the phase) were released in a set.

A very expensive set.

… Guess who was the chump who used his hard earned cash (along with his parents…) to buy that set?

… Yeah, it was me… . I'm the chump… .

… Totally worth it though, even though my parents are very annoyed with me as a result.

So, Andy bought the Legend Rider Eyecons that weren't in the set, and now I'm letting him keep all of the Legend Rider Ghost Eyecons as well as the missing Luminary Ghost Eyecons that I have.

… What? It's a 10-minute drive to his house from mine. It's not that big of a deal to me. And if he sells all of the Eyecons without confiding to me first then I'm going to kick his ass. … And take three-fourth of the money he would get.

"Uh… , Lucas? Lucas?" Andy gave me a concerned look as he waved a hand over my face. Whoops, my monologue went too long.

"Uh, yeah?" I stuttered out.

"You okay man?" He asked me, and I stared at him for a moment before went back to staring at the complete collection of Ghost Eyecons. (Technically it was complete, as far as I'm concern anyway)

I stayed quiet a bit before saying, "Get the camera."

He gave me a mock salute before rushing outside of his room to get a camera. We could use our smartphones but honestly? Our smartphone cams were complete shit compared to a proper camera.

So I sat on his bed, waiting for Andy to come back as I stared at the 31 Ghost Eyecons. I guess I should save up some money to buy 4 more Ghost Eyecons… . Sue me, but I don't like how one of the two Eyecon sets had an extra Ghost Eyecon. Then again, I could save myself the trouble and just by the DX Galileo (Yes, as in Galileo Galilei) Ghost Eyecon and then just put him next to Drive (who was last year's Kamen Rider and thus, Ghost's direct predecessor)… .

… .

… Ah man, what am I doing with my life? Collecting Kamen Rider merchandise is great and all but it's such a waste of money considering how fucking expensive they were. I should be donating all of this money to people who really need it, not spend it on a fucking expensive collection that would go to complete waste when I pass away!

But… what is the point anyway? We all live, we all die eventually. Do our actions matter in the long run? The world is, mostly, at peace. Sure there are scuffles here and there but that's just because humanity is being complete idiots that are obsessed with proving their superiority over everything, especially over one another.

In this world, victory seems to be the _only_ thing that matters.

… What's the point of being victorious over everything else when there will always be one winner in the game of Life and Death?

Then again, if everyone in the world shared my attitude, hospitals wouldn't really exist now would it? Everything they do there, _everything_ , is just a stall. They just keep the game going, yet know full well that ultimately the game would just end up with the exact same winner.

And that goes for the police too, and the firefighters, and everyone else with jobs.

Their actions don't really matter in the long run. Yet they continue to live out their lives the best they can, shaping out the future while it's still their turn before passing it onto the next generation… .

… God dang, I feel like a fucking old man thinking about this stuff… .

Ah~… I wish I could just… live in another world with far more action in it. A world with more individuality in it. A world where you can grab power with your own two hands instead of playing a game of politics and hoping that you don't get beaten.

"Man, I wish I could live in a world like RWBY… . Sure, it might be hard, but it beats being just another sheep in this godforsaken world." I muttered out loud a bit bitterly. Well, nothing can really be done about it, huh?

Never surrender to the cruelty of the world and the people around me… and just live my life the best I can. That's the only thing I can do here.

… .

… Man, what the hell is taking Andy so long with that damn camera?

Getting up from his bed, I stretched a little bit to get the blood flowing. Cracking my neck a bit, something at the corner of my eye got my interest. It was by Andy's window actually.

Huh, guy in a mask whose drawing out a gun.

… .

… Oh shi-!

 ***BANG!***

* * *

 _"My my… . That was a real shame… ."_

 _"Hm. It's always regretful to see a life end."_

 _"Come on guys! You can't be serious! We can't just let him die just like that!"_

 _"Do not let seeing this injustice right before your eyes cloud your mind. Why should he deserve a second chance out of everyone else in the world suffering a similar fate?"_

 _"Because we're all heroes aren't we?! He's right there! Right in front of us! We can't just let him die when we have the power to do something about it!"_

 _"He's right. We are the people's final hope. If we just leave him to die when we can do something about it, we would be spitting on our ideals and our comrades who believe in us."_

 _"Never again will we let people fall into despair, right?"_

 _"I agree. It would be a shame to let him die. Despite his views of the world, life and humanity; he still believes in it. He still believes in humanity's potential."_

 _"Eh, I don't know… . He's kinda rough around the edges, don't you think ze yo?"_

 _"Have you not seen how these ruffians act? I actually prefer the child over you all."_

 _"What the hell is that supposed to mean, huh bitch?! You picking a fight or something?!"_

 _"Grandmother said this: Immature fruit is sour, producing immature fights."_

 _"The hell does fruit have anything to do with this?!"_

 _"He's basically saying you're an idiot."_

 _"What?! You wanna say that to my face, kabuto-bastard?!"_

 _"Hey hey hey! Come on now! We're getting off-track here!"_

 _"… You have been quiet for a while now, Musashi. You along with Edison have been with the child the longest. Edison has already said his piece. Do you not have anything to say about this?"_

 _"Hey! What are we, chopped liver?!"_

 _"Well, Musashi-sama and Edison-sama have been with Lucas a lot longer then we have… ."_

 _"So?! We've got a right to say our piece too!"_

 _"… . My siblings in arms! Let us give him a chance! We are his inspirations! We are his heroes as well as the world's! Let us give him a chance to show his gratefulness to us!"_

 _"… ."_

 _"Okay!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Why not? It'll be interesting."_

 _"… ."_

 _"So… , what are we going to do with him? We can't revive him here. It'll raise too many questions. Questions whose answers the world isn't ready to accept."_

 _"Hm… . Oh! I know! Why don't we grant his wish?!"_

 _"You mean, his wish about living in the world of Remnant?"_

 _"Heh. I bet a certain passing through Kamen Rider can relate to that."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"I actually figured he would speak up more, considering he's one of his top three favourite Riders… ."_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"It's cute how he can't handle genuine compliments."_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Um… senpai? You're doing it again… ."_

 _"What did you expect? There's 31 people in this group. Conversations are bound to get sidetracked a bit."_

 _"Enough with these foolish shenanigans! Tell us more about this Remnant."_

 _"Well, you know how these kids have the tendency of taking us out of their closets to mess around a bit. Sometimes the kid watches this show called RWBY while we're still out, so we kinda overhear a few things."_

 _"… Do you believe in destiny?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Tsukasa?"_

 _"… Destiny?"_

 _"That's right. One of the more prominent villains there said yes. That she believed in destiny as she killed an honest soul."_

 _"… ."_

 _"There's a lot of outrage over that soul's death. I bet it would be a pretty good way to judge the kid's character to see how he would react to that situation if he was there and had the power to stop it."_

 _"What do you think, Musashi?"_

 _"… Pyrrha Nikos was an honest soul. A fine warrior who had her future taken from her as Remnant fell into chaos. As the Rider says, her death had caused an outrage amongst her supporters. In fact, many supporters of RWBY were outraged at how reality made itself known to that world."_

 _"… No matter where you are in the universe, there will always be pain. There will always be people who abuse their strength to dominate over the weak… . Remnant is no different."_

 _"Ah, now we know how Kami-sama over here is going to test the kid. And it's pretty obvious where the conversation is going. So, let's get this over with, yeah?"_

 _"Blunt as always, aren't you Shotaro?"_

 _"Don't ruin my moment Philip."_

 _"Your moment has been ruined anyway, Double."_

 _"Oi!"_

 _"Now then, everyone in favour of partially reviving the kid and sending him to Remnant say 'Aye'."_

 _"Aye!"_

 _"Great! Now, if I may put in a suggestion as to where we should put him… ."_

* * *

Ugh… . My aching head… . What… ?

… .

… !

Oh God… . Oh God… ! What the actual-!

… !

… .

Uh… why am I in bed with a girl I don't even know?

Oh God… . Oh God I am so dead if she wakes up.

… !

… And… she… just… woke up… .

"… ."

"… ."

Don't say something stupid… ! Don't say something stupid… ! For the love of God man, don't say something stupid!

"Uh… hi?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _ **Eyecon Count:**_  
 _ **[Musashi, Edison, Robin Hood, Newton, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Houdini, Grimm Sanzo]  
[Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive]**_

* * *

 **So how was that? Must've been a doozy to kickstart of a generic Kamen Rider crossover, right?**

 **I'll be honest with you; I generally don't like writing Kamen Rider crossovers in First Person. I don't know, seems a little… cheating? I feel like there would be more of a challenge in a writer's perspective if they write the story in Third Person.**

 **But well, this is a story dedicated to Stranger. And he has a habit of writing his SIs in First Person. … As well as being Muslim.**

 ***Sigh***

 **I generally don't like making my SIs Muslim because in crossovers like this, where it takes place in another world… well, it kinda complicate a few matters doesn't it?**

 **Oh, I am so going to hate mail for that. I know that Islam isn't that much of a complicated religion… on Earth.**

 **But my crossovers generally don't take place in another parallel Earth now do they? (Earlier crossovers doesn't count because I was still getting my feet wet and felt like I wasn't ready to take on the world)**

 **No, they take place in another world with it's own history vastly different from Earth's.**

 **Something Islam doesn't take in consideration for obvious reasons.**

 **Sheesh I feel like I'm going to have to work on a Kamen Rider/Ms. Marvel fic to make myself feel better.**

 **… Whoops. Spoilers.**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter folks!**


	2. Awaken! G-G-G-Ghost Appears!

**Okay, so I got around the whole First POV thing by making the first chapter the only First POV (for the foreseeable future). I mean, it's not like I have that big of a problem with First POVs, it's just that I prefer Third POVs because that way I can bounce around the thought processes of each character.**

 **With First POVs, I would be stuck with that character's POV, and anything regarding other characters would be the former character's thought of a situation. Like say, we're in the first POV of a boy and there's a girl who blushes in front of him. The boy wonders why the girl is blushing, like is she embarrassed over something? Does she have a fever? When in reality, the girl is just blushing because she likes the boy and he just said something super nice to her.**

 **First POV, I can't really type in the reason why the girl is blushing because that would mean the boy would know when in-story-wise, he shouldn't have known. Third POV, I can say that she's blushing because she likes the boy and the boy would be none the wiser.**

 **Plus, I feel like I just plain suck writing in First Person.**

 **… .**

 **… Why the f*ck am I saying all this to you all?**

 **… Good God I'm weird.**

 **Anyway, this took a helluva lot longer than expected. Wrapping up the semester, then unintentionally doing a lot on research so I may better decide on what direction to take this story… .**

 **Ah… that came out wrong. What I mean by that is I was figuring what might be good to bring into the story and leaving out story plots that have too much shenanigans going on to be taken seriously or too dark to the point it'll cause a majority of you readers to call out my blood, etc.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter folks!**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch's day had started off with a fairly annoyed note.

It all started when Team RWBY suddenly woke up the entire academy through their screaming.

Soon, it evolved to Miss Belladonna along with Miss Schnee beginning to chase around an unknown young man throughout Beacon, with Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long in tow to keep the two calm and not accidentally murder the young man in their (apparently justified) anger.

Honestly, she expected people like the two half-sisters to be the sources of such trouble, but instead; it was the heiress and one of her more reserved students.

Now she stood within Ozpin's office, her signature frown in place, as she and Team RWBY were being informed of the backstory of the young man.

Who was nervously standing behind Ozpin's chair, as if he was afraid they were all going to pounce on him.

… He wasn't wrong. Glynda was fairly sure the only reason Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna hadn't continued attacking him with Miss Xiao Long holding him in place for them was because they were in the presence of their headmaster with his highly competent right-hand woman right next to them.

"Ozpin, do you honestly expect us to believe such a ridiculous story like that?" In order to keep up appearances, Glynda had to scorn such a story. In reality however, she was merely taking the story with a grain of salt.

After all, with _her_ hiding underneath Beacon for safekeeping, along with the existence of others like _her_ , it was hard to completely deny such a story no matter how absurd it sounded.

Ozpin, playing along as well to keep up appearances, merely replied with a sigh. "While I understand how farfetched it sounds… ," he began, though Glynda cut him off.

"Farfetched? He's clearly lying!" Let it be said that if teaching didn't worked out for Glynda, she could always go into acting. "Ghost Eyecons? These are nothing more than toys!" She said in 'disbelief', pointing at the 31 mechanical eyeballs which had been positioned on Ozpin's desk. They seem to come into two sets, one where the sclera were white while the other set there was an assortment of coloured sclera.

Not to mention their numerical system. The white sclera set had a normal numerical system whereas the coloured sclera had an stylised 'R' to go with the numbers.

Glynda didn't know why they were numbered like that, though she believed she would get an explanation soon enough.

After all, with Ozpin actually defending the boy _in public_ , it showed that he was indeed telling the truth.

At first glance.

It never hurt to doubt, regardless if you're considered paranoid for doing so. You never know when someone that you trust is keeping secrets, regardless if they were benign or harmful, from you.

"What if I prove it to you?" The young man finally spoke up. All eyes turned to him, and even though he seemed a bit put off at being in the spotlight, he nevertheless was able to stand his ground.

Perhaps the Arc boy could learn something from him. They both seem to have some confidence issues yet the young man seemed to be able to handle his well enough.

In fact, they even seem to share a similar fashion sense. They both wore hoodies and jeans, with their choice of shoes being similar as well. However, there were key differences between the two.

The young man was wearing a long-sleeved hoodie, whereas Mr. Arc was wearing a short-sleeved one. And their colours seem to be reversed, as the young man was wearing bright orange hoodie with black trimmings whereas Mr. Arc wore a black hoodie with orange lining. The colours of their jeans were different as well, as Mr. Arc wore a standard blue while the young man wore black. And while Mr. Arc wore black sneakers with white soles, the young man was wearing black running shoes with white soles that had orange laces.

Another clear difference between the two of them were their bloodlines. If anything, the young man resembled Mr. Arc's teammate, Lie Ren, more in the facial department. And unlike Mr. Arc's unruly mop of blonde hair, the young man had black hair that was cut short and styled similarly to Mr. Winchester. And as expected, another difference between the two were their eyes. Mr. Arc's were a royal blue, whereas the young man's was a chocolate brown.

Also, the young man wasn't wearing armour over what is clearly civilian clothing, unlike Mr. Arc. Glynda may not be one to talk but she was a teacher at an academy, she was expected to be dressed like a businesswoman just like the male teachers of the academy were expected to dress like businessmen.

"Excuse me?" Glynda prodded the young man, wanting him to explain himself.

He seem to let out a small groan of discomfort, he didn't seem to like the spotlight all that much did he? Another thing he shared with Mr. Arc then. Yet just like with their clothes, the young man seemed to have no problems showing his discomfort (in anything, he seemed a little bit annoyed) whereas Mr. Arc would try to save face by acting confident when it was obvious that he wasn't.

"I mean, I'm already dead remember?" He said, as he summoned his belt through spectral orange energy. The Ghost Driver, he called it.

It was a bulky belt that had orange straps. The buckle was an creepy-looking cybernetic cyclops with an eerie smile, covered by some translucent cloth reminiscent of a bed sheet. Sprouting from the right side of the belt was a black handle with an orange grip.

Reaching out to the buckle of his belt, a glyph not unlike Miss Schnee's or her own appeared and summoned a double-edged mechanical black sword that had cyan edges. Half of it's grip was also cyan, though the other half was orange. It's hilt was circular, hinting at it's ability to switch different modes as well as having an eerie eye symbol on it.

To everyone's surprise, the lengthy blade actually shrunk into a far more comical size (compared to what it was before anyway). And further to their surprise was that this was so that the young man would have an easier time de-attaching one end of the blade before re-attaching the opposite way. He finished off the transformation by pushing the grip of the sword downwards in an angle.

Now, the blade bore a passing resemblance to a handgun.

He gave the group an alarming smile, as he shakily raised his weapon towards his own head. Ozpin quickly got up from his chair as he understood what the young man was trying to do.

"Lucas, please-!" Ozpin didn't even get to finish as the young man pulled the trigger.

 ***BANG!***

… !

… .

… Nothing.

… No blood.

Just whimpers of pain.

Kneeling and using Ozpin's desk as support, the young man named Lucas whimpered in pain. He dropped his weapon as he used his now free hand to clutch the bullet wound he had given himself.

Glynda's instincts kicked in as she rushed towards him. Ozpin soon joined her as they got on their knees as they tried to check on him.

… He was crying, they realised.

The tears weren't just flowing from the pain, they could also something else in his misty eyes.

"I… ." Lucas hiccuped out as he continued to cry. "… really am dead… !"

Pity soon entered the two teachers of Beacon. This was something beyond them. Beyond anyone. Never in all their years did they ever expect themselves to comfort a technically deceased soul. Ozpin arguably felt worst compared to Glynda, seeing that he knew what happened to Lucas and why he hadn't passed on to the afterlife yet.

And there was nothing he could do to help him with this matter. This was something Lucas himself needed to overcome. All Ozpin could do was try to make the journey easier for him.

And Ozpin had no idea how to go about that.

But that didn't mean he couldn't try.

"Lucas… ." He tried reaching out to the hurting ghost.

"Just leave me alone!" He shouted, suddenly disappearing from their view. As a ghost, it was only natural that he had invisibility.

As well as intangibility.

Ozpin had no doubt that Lucas was using these two powers to get away from the group as far as possible. And he knew that there was no one in Beacon right now that could stop him from running.

He shared a look with Glynda, silently communicating with each other as they stood up. Eventually, Ozpin gave out a weary sigh.

Why did he had to be the one who dealt with situations like these… ?

The two teachers turned to Team RWBY, silently reading their expressions.

Originally, their faces were stretched out into looks of horror at seeing Lucas shoot himself in the head. Then at seeing him cry as well as his tone of voice when he realised that he was truly dead, they felt… pity.

The W and B of RWBY felt something else though.

Shame.

They had spent the morning hunting down Lucas under the assumption that he was a pervert. Well, that was Weiss Schnee's reason anyway.

For Blake Belladonna however, she hunted down the ghost boy because she needed to confirm whether or not he had found out that she was a Faunus. The bow she wore on her head in fact concealed her Faunus heritage. Being a cat Faunus, she had developed cat ears on top of her head. The reason she hid her extra ears was because of current Human-Faunus relationships.

Humans… the more bigoted ones viewed the Faunus as animals. They degraded the Faunus, see them as worthless beings who were a waste of space. They would rather feed the Faunus to the Grimm if they could get away with it.

She didn't want to deal with that anymore. Not after dealing with it for most of her childhood. So, she hid her extra ears with her bow.

Even if it was for a short moment… she wanted everyone in Beacon to see her as Blake Belladonna, not as some other "Faunus trash".

Due to their respective circumstances, both Weiss and Blake had grew up around people who would sooner take advantage of them than be honest with them. Hence, they remained _quite_ skeptical of Lucas's story when Ozpin told it. ('Skeptical' was putting it nicely)

They drew the line when Ozpin said Lucas was dead though. After all, if Lucas was dead, how could he possibly standing before them, hiding behind Ozpin's chair like a coward?!

And then he shot himself in the head.

There was no flash of Aura rushing in to prevent the bullet from piercing his skull. Heck, the bullet tore through his head and left a burn mark on the wall. Team RWBY didn't know if it was some trick of sort, but his reaction showed them that perhaps what they just saw truly was the truth.

And it made them sad to see someone suffer such a fate. It made Weiss and Blake ashamed for their accusations against Lucas earlier in the morning.

Ruby wanted to go out and find him. Comfort him as best she could. She didn't want him to suffer by being alone when he needed to be surrounded by people who wished the best for his well-being, regardless if they were strangers.

Yang… .

… .

… Yang had developed a super freaked out expression on her face, for some reason.

"What's wrong Miss Xiao Long?" Glynda asked her student, regardless if she was one of the more troublesome ones. It doesn't matter who they are and what they did, they were still her students and she cared for them all.

So to see such an expression on Yang's face was quite concerning… .

"Um… ." Yang shakily pointed a finger on Ozpin's desk, and everyone followed. "I could've swore they all moved. I mean, they were staring at the elevator and now it looks like they're staring at Ruby, right?" Yang explained, her finger still shaking.

Frowning, Ozpin and Glynda looked at the Eyecons and indeed; they were looking at Miss Rose's direction. The rest of Team RWBY adopted confused looks on their faces, wondering why _Yang_ of all people was freaked out. She probably just mistook them looking at the elevator when they were in fact, were positioned in a way that they were looking at Ruby the whole time.

… And then they blinked at them.

… .

Then they began glowing and floating.

… .

… Did one of them just disappeared in a burst of confetti?!

"They really _are_ sentient?!" Ozpin cried out as the remaining Ghost Eyecons began flying all over the room.

"You _knew_ they were sentient this whole _time?!_ " Glynda shouted at him as everyone began to comically dodge and weave between the flying Ghost Eyecons.

"Lucas told me they were, but they didn't react at all so I thought it wasn't worth mentioning at the moment!" Ozpin said as they all took cover by lying on top the floor.

It would seem that some of them were able to use the powers Lucas had described to Ozpin regardless of the fact they were in Eyecon form, as evident by one of the blue Eyecons disappearing in a burst of confetti and blue smoke. Further proof was shown when the Eyecon with a magenta sclera suddenly disappeared through some sort of curtain that varied between shades of grey.

A pink Eyecon even disappeared in a burst of pinkish smoke, whereas a black Eyecon that had a shiny metal sclera summoned a surprisingly detailed red glyph and disappeared into it.

However, it would seem the rest of the Eyecons preferred to go out the old fashion way.

However, the only known way out of Ozpin's office was through the elevator.

… And that's what they did.

… .

… No, seriously. They were taking the fucking elevator. Like, one of them tapped itself against the down button and they all patiently waited for the elevator to arrive. When it did, they all got in before another Eyecon tapped itself against a button inside the elevator before they all went down to a level below.

… .

If Yang wasn't too busy freaking out, she would've definitely laughed at such a scene.

"Are they all gone… ?" Ruby asked, having put her hood up as if it would help deal with the flying Ghost Eyecons. She was clutching her hood over her head, plus she had closed her eyes so she couldn't really see anything even if she wanted to. (Not that she wanted to…)

"Well, most of us." A warm voice stated, causing the group to freeze in caution.

Looking up, they saw a young man in his early 20s with a navy blue hoodie with gold trimmings, armed with orange-coloured armour that had odd shoulder guards. He wore his hood up, said hood having gold fins extending from it.

Like Lucas, the young man seemed to resemble Ren in the facial department. Though, he had Jaune's hairstyle yet he had black hair and brown eyes like Lucas, though they were in a slightly different shade.

Underneath his hoodie was a white T-shirt with a symbol and the words 'GAIM' plastered on it, with brown baggy pants as well blue sneakers with white soles and laces.

He gave them a warm smile to the group, the sheer genuine force behind it being enough to make Team RWBY blush a bit while Ozpin and Glynda couldn't help but believe in that the young man was a good, honest soul.

To Ozpin, the young man in front of him had the type of soul that could convince _her_ in humanity's potential.

"Ano… Kami-sama? Maybe it would've been better to stay in Eyecon form for a few more minutes before introducing ourselves… ." Another voice spoke up, this one a bit nervous and more polite tone of voice.

As the group got up, they saw that this voice belonged to a slightly taller young man, who was also in his 20s, who was wearing a bright red hoodie with black trimmings along with white stripes at the sides. Like the previous young man, this one's hoodie had armour on it. The armour was bright red, with matching red pointed shoulder guards. Also, sticking from the left side of his armour was some sort black circular object with had a red stripe over it.

This young man also wear his hoodie up, though it some more black and white stripes on it, as well as some sort of race car spoiler sticking out of it as an ornament compared to the previous young man's gold fins.

Underneath his hoodie, this young man wore a black coat over a white buttoned up shirt with a red tie, matching black pants as well as black shoes. Around his waist was a silver belt that was similarly bulky to the Ghost Driver, this one having a red strap that seemed to be themed after a seatbelt. Protruding from upper right corner of the belt was some sort of ignition key with a red tip, with the belt having what seemed to be a large black circular screen sandwiched in-between speedometers.

Like the previous young man and Lucas, this young man had a face that indicates that he was from the east. His black hair was short like Lucas and Cardin Winchester, though it was swept to the side instead of (in Lucas's naturally spiking) upwards.

"Yo!" The first young man grinned with a raised hand in greeting as he walked back to his comrade so they could stand side by side. "I'm Kazuraba Kouta, and this is my friend and successor, Tomari Shinnosuke! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you!" The second young man, named Shinnosuke, repeated with a polite bow.

* * *

Lucas didn't know where he was going as he skulked through the grounds of Beacon. He just wanted to get away from everything.

Of course this was how it went. Of course this was how his wish came true.

The cost being his own fucking life.

Yeah, he really should've expected that. His luck had always been like this. Why would it change over something like this?

His mother must be cursing her heart out at hearing the news. She always did held him back from going out. Always afraid that something might happen to her precious baby boy.

Thinking about his mother made Lucas stop in his tracks. His face scrunched up as he remembered his family. How would they take his death? How would his friends?

Sadness, regret, guilt… .

Lucas snorted to himself. They're probably feeling the same emotions he was feeling right now. After all, they were good as dead to him at the moment. They were literally on another world for God sake! A world he probably could never go back to.

… He died, after all. Shot in the head. Doesn't get deader than that. If he was shot in the heart, at least he would've held out a bit… . But he was instead shot in the head.

Instant death. The last thing he remembered before waking up next to Blake was seeing the bastard who shot him pointing the gun, a loud bang and then darkness.

He felt _nothing_ at that moment. He could barely say that some part of him was even conscious at the time. The darkness was cold, unforgiving, _merciless._

Lucas shuddered as he remembered that brief moment. It was too cold, it felt like he was getting mangled from every direction. It was a feeling he didn't want _anyone_ to suffer through.

He let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm himself down. The experience was that horrifying to him.

He needed to sit. He needed to sit somewhere to collect his thoughts.

Luckily, Lucas soon realised that he was in the courtyard. From where he was standing, there were some wooden benches for him to sit on. Walking over, he slumped onto a bench as he tried to drift his thoughts _away_ from his death.

… His body was probably still on Earth. Going through his funeral and everything. The news was probably reporting the incident too.

… He couldn't go back. No… it's not a matter whether he could, it was a matter of whether he _should_.

People don't come back from the dead. Not on his world anyway. If he came back, who knows how much political bullshit he might have to deal with.

What right did _he_ have to be brought back to life? Why _him_ over everyone else, people who actually deserved to be revived and get another shot at life? People who did great deeds, people who would've led the world into an era of true _peace_ that were unfairly assassinated… babies who died at birth… .

It would bring unnecessary trouble to his friends and family. Humans were animals too, after all. Predators… , beasts… .

And the thing about beasts is that they have no hesitation. They would chase down their prey till the ends of the earth all for the sake of life.

He _could_ bring them to Remnant… but he didn't want to.

It wouldn't be fair to _them_. They all have their own lives on Earth. His time there had ended. Theirs' hadn't yet. He couldn't just wish to bring them all to Remnant just because he wanted to show them that he was alive and continue living with them.

Would they even survive here? _Could_ they survive here? The Humans of Remnant seemed similar to the Humans of Earth. And Lucas could already imagine all of the horrible things the less than respectable people in positions of power would do to him, his friends and family.

All for the sake of science, discovery, and whatever bullshit excuse to justify the evils they commit… .

"You know, thinking about depressing thoughts like that all the time only brings you closer to despair." A familiar voice said in Japanese.

Yet despite being in another language, Lucas could understand what the man was saying perfectly. Looking up, he saw a man who was commonly referred to as the "Ring-Bearing Wizard" to his enemies.

He was a young man of Japanese descent who was in his early 20s, having a mop of light brown hair with matching brown eyes. He was wearing a bead necklace with a grey shirt with red smudge-like designs all over it. The shirt was underneath an open black leather jacket, along with being tucked into bright red jeans that were tucked into his black boots.

Over this ensemble was a black coat with silver trimmings which also had a black hood. The coat had similarly coloured shoulder guards that had some dragon-like being spouting fire engraved onto them. Also attached to the chest were large rubies, positioned and cut in a way to give the visual illusions of muscles.

The young man gave Lucas a kind smile that effortlessly said "I'm here. And I'm willing to listen."

It was the type of smile that could give someone hope, even when they're in the deepest of despair.

"Haruto Soma… ?" Lucas mouthed out the young man's name in disbelief. How could the 14th Heisei Rider possibly be standing right in front of him right now?

* * *

"I see… ." Ozpin muttered in a grave tone of voice after taking in Kouta's and Shinnosuke's explanation.

To hear it from Lucas's side of the story is one thing. Being the victim in this scenario, all Lucas could do was make theories on as to why he was in Remnant.

But to hear it from the source was another matter entirely.

The young men in front of him weren't the actual Kazuraba Kouta and Tomari Shinnosuke. They were backups that were created to revive their respective original selves in the event something happened to them, such as if they perished against a powerful foe. A secondary reason they were created was that they were to be used as replacements whenever their Rider personas, Gaim and Drive, were needed to be called while the real Kouta and Shinnosuke were too busy with other matters or have retired from their lives as Riders.

Kamen Riders were the legacy titled they shared, along with many others. They were a symbol of hope, justice and freedom.

Yet, they were humans as well. They had their own lives to live other than fighting monsters day in an day out. Hence, the necessity of the backups. With them, the original Riders could live their civilian lives in peace as they grow old and weary. In the event their successors (if they have any) required the originals' assistance or wisdom, the backups would answer the call instead for they were copies of the originals in their prime.

It was quite fascinating actually, in Ozpin's eyes. Lucas had told him a very general history behind each individual Luminary Ghost Eyecon. However, it was the Rider Eyecons that he was able to give greater detail due to them being infamous fictional characters in his own world, Earth.

In particular, he spoke of the Kamen Riders in a similar way to most children like Ruby Rose do when talking about Huntsmen and Huntresses. But his appreciation for the Kamen Riders was more… sincere, honest.

It was because he actually saw the _people_ behind the titles.

When most people think about Huntsmen and Huntresses, they only consider the Grimm and criminals the only enemy that Huntsmen and Huntresses needed to worry about. That this life was full of romance and adventure, an escape from boring civilian life.

They were _wrong_. Oh so very wrong. Life didn't work that way.

There was so much more to being a Huntsman and Huntresses then going on an adventure, capturing criminals and wiping out the Grimm. That was only the basics. People didn't seem to consider all the things one needed to consider in this occupation. All of the necessary skills that were required if one wanted to survive out there. And then there were the skills one needed to learn so that they were able to take care of the people they were hired to protect.

But Ozpin was getting off topic due to his annoyance at the common mindset for first year students.

They had absolutely no idea what in the world they were getting into.

But in Lucas's case, he couldn't help but admire how the youth had a very good idea what he was getting into by entering the life of a Huntsman. Thanks to Kamen Rider various kinds of media in his world, he had been successfully exposed to the cruelty of the world while remaining in a safe environment.

He had actually asked the young man on what he would do with his newfound power. Lucas answered he would use it to become a Huntsman and live as a Kamen Rider.

As a test, Ozpin had called him a fool.

His answer surprised Ozpin. Lucas had responded "And what's wrong with being a fool?" in a way and with a smile that made it look like he had came to the same conclusion a long time ago.

 _"If being a fool means to believe in someone, even when they blinded themselves with the deepest of darkness… . Then yeah, I want to be a fool. Because fools, actual fools, have true friends don't they?"_ Was one of Lucas's reply to him when they had their discussion as Lucas was hiding from Team RWBY.

It was one of fondest conversations Ozpin had in quite a while. It brought a smile to his face, because it made him believe that the future was still in good hands despite the darkness lurking within the shadows.

It was too early to say, but perhaps Lucas, like Ruby, could help convince _her_ in humanity's potential. Perhaps Lucas and Ruby could become the person Kazuraba Kouta had become.

One day.

As such, Ozpin found it a shame that Lucas had 99 days before he disappears from Remnant, forcefully taken to the afterlife because the energy the Riders and Luminaries had given him, the energy that was _sustaining_ him in the living world wasn't going to last forever.

It was apart of the Riders and Luminaries' tests for the youth. Would he be able to collect the 16 Legendary Riders or the 15 Great Luminaries in time before his days are up?

Or perhaps he could reach within and use his own power to sustain his existence on Remnant?

Only time will tell.

"Excuse me… ." A certain disguised Faunus spoke up, seeing an opportunity to have a very important question answered. "But, can you tell me why you all decided to place him on my bed, right next to me as I sleep?"

A very important question indeed. Everyone else in the room that couldn't turn into an Eyecon was quite curious themselves.

Of all of the possible locations in Remnant that the Riders and Luminaries could put Lucas in, why put him on Blake's bed, right next to the girl just as she was about to wake up?

"Ah. That's because Tsukasa-san managed to convince the majority to vote for his suggestion." Kouta gave a goofy grin as he answered Blake's question.

… What.

"Apparently it's because Lucas-kun considers you his waifu." Shinnosuke gave more context with an equally goofy smile on his face.

… What.

"… Waifu?" Blake tested the word, her gut telling her that she wasn't going to like meaning of the term at all.

It was quite strange actually. Both Kouta and Shinnosuke were speaking in an entirely different language, yet the group were able to understand them just fine. It was like the Riders' native language were automatically processed within their minds.

Kouta and Shinnosuke explained that it was because of their statuses as Eyecons. Due to Ghost Eyecons essentially housing backups of the original soul that they were based after, with said soul might be coming from another country or a time when such languages hadn't been invented yet etc, the nature of the Ghost Eyecons allowed the soul to communicate with people of modern times without forcing anyone to learn dead languages or catch up with the currently used language _just_ to communicate.

The Ghost Eyecons could also pretty much serve as the ultimate translator really, with specific terms and honourifics like "-san" or "-kun" being left untranslated so that they could be properly explained.

As such, Ozpin, Glynda and Team RWBY knew that the word "Waifu" was a term.

… A term that's suspiciously pronounced like the word "Wife".

"Ah, it's a play on the word 'wife' due to our native accent." Kouta began explaining, his face conveying his feelings clearly.

He was enjoying this. A little bit too much it would seem.

"You know how Remnant is just a fictional series on Earth?" Shinnosuke began adding context, with the others nodding. It was quite strange to accept this fact, but when the Riders explained how it goes the same their favourite books or movies, the group had a better time adjusting to this fact.

Especially when Kouta cheekily said that they could always have Lucas wish for a portal that would take them to another world where their favourite series were a reality. (Shinnosuke was appropriately exasperated when Kouta said it)

Already Team RWBY were making mental plans on what world they would like to visit and what they would do there. (Even Ozpin and Glynda were entertaining the thought.)

"Well, the term 'waifu' refers to a 'fictional'… ," Shinnosuke continued, adding air-quotes to "fictional". "… female character that a young male like Lucas would like to have as a significant other." Like Kouta, it would seem Shinnosuke is enjoying explaining the term a little bit too much.

The mortified faces of Team RWBY and disturbed faces of Ozpin and Glynda only added to their amusement.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Weiss was the first to react, and began sputtering out nonsense that the two Riders ignored.

"He's quite faithful to you, you know?" Kouta grinned at Blake as he continued the subject. "Considering the average otaku have more than one waifu due to so many series existing within Earth. The closest contender you have is actually Weiss, and even then he leans towards you most of the time." He smiled at Blake, to the point that his eyes were closed.

Out of embarrassment, Blake's face went red as she tried to wrap her head around the information. The same went to her team leader, Ruby, due to having a more innocent mindset than everyone else in the room.

It didn't need to be said that Yang was starting to find the conversation entertaining like the Riders as she watch the normally stoic Blake show such an adorable expression on her face.

As for the Schnee heiress… . "M-M-Me?! H-How dare he-?!" Weiss stuttered out at hearing that Lucas would also like her to be his 'waifu', her face even more red than Blake's.

"Oh it's not that bad." Shinnosuke waved it off. He supposed they better defuse the situation now before they bring unnecessary trouble to the poor boy.

Would it be hilarious? Definitely. Something they could use since being cooped up in Eyecon form for so long made the Riders and Luminaries a little bit stir-crazy. But would it make the technically deceased young man a bit harder than it already is? Yes, and it made Shinnosuke a _tiny_ bit guilty for doing this to him.

It made Kouta a little bit guilty too, Shinnosuke was sure. But Kouta was a bit more carefree compared to himself, and Shinnosuke was sure that Kouta would place faith in Lucas, confident that the young man would be able to handle the outrage of a tsundere.

… Well, the boy _was_ going to be a Kamen Rider… handling people with tsundere characteristics seemed to be apart of the job-description these days… .

"Not that bad?! He's objectifying us!" Weiss argued quite loudly.

"Well, to be fair, you _were_ just fictional characters to him until today." Kouta deadpanned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you all have some favourite characters you would like to imagine being married to." Shinnosuke deadpanned as well, making Team RWBY cringed a bit since he was right.

… A girl can dream can't she?!

Unnoticed by Team RWBY, a slightly red-faced Glynda had let out a suspicious cough at Shinnosuke's words.

"Well, his friend was the one who bought our Eyecons. Our older senpai knows Lucas more than we do, as well as Musashi-san." Kouta decide to change the subject as he reached into one of his back pockets to take out one of the Luminary Eyecons, one that had a bright red casing.

"Another Eyecon?" Ruby stated the obvious.

"Yeah." Kouta nodded as he respectfully set the Eyecon on top of Ozpin's desk with everyone else staring in curiosity.

Kouta and Shinnosuke got out of their Eyecons forms, so why didn't this one do the same?

Just what kind of person was this… Musashi?

"Everyone else wanted to explore Remnant, to satisfy their own curiosity of this world as well as to make it harder for Lucas to gather us all, Musashi-san seems intent of staying with Lucas and judging his worth through an extended period of time." Kouta explained why the Musashi Eyecon also stayed back with both him and Shinnosuke.

"However Kouta, from what Lucas told me and what you just told us, Musashi was one of the Eyecons that were in Lucas's care the longest. Why would he continue to judge him further instead of connecting with him immediately?" Ozpin interjected, quite curious as to why this powerful dual-wielding swordsman wanted to stay back.

Ignored by the two Riders and Ozpin, Ruby began poking the red Eyecon to see if the spirit inside would come out to introduce himself. She was appropriately disciplined by Glynda for being disrespectful to the Eyecon.

Yang snickered at her sister before trying to do the same thing without being so obvious about it.

She failed too.

Weiss and Blake could only sigh at their teammates immaturity as they were quietly reprimanded by Glynda as the Riders and Ozpin continued their conversation.

"Because, there are somethings in life that would push a person over the edge." Shinnosuke explained calmly, showing off an aura of discipline, authority and respect. He was a police officer, after all. "Take my father for example." He began.

"Your dad?" Ruby and Yang's attention was immediately back to the conversation, much to Glynda's displeasure. Yet even she couldn't deny on wanting to learn more about the personal lives of the Riders and Luminaries.

"Yeah. He was super-cop." Shinnosuke said with a small fond on his smile. A smile Yang and Ruby couldn't help but recognise as it was a similar smile someone had on their face when they described their mother, Summer Rose, to the two. "One of the best. I was so proud of him. I wanted to be like him. And when he died on the job, it devastated me. And it's quite the touchy subject to me before me and my friends managed to solve the case revolving around his murder. It made me lose my cool, and practically let my enemies string me along like a puppet."

Ruby and Yang could relate, Yang more so. Their mother, Summer Rose, had disappeared when the two were young. She was super-mom, slayer of monsters and baker of cookies that were to die for. One day, Summer went on a mission and never came back. It devastated the family, so much so that their father shut down.

Then Yang found out that her and Ruby were half-sisters and that Summer wasn't her biological mother. Yang stumbled upon a picture of her real mother, and foolishly believed that her father's broken heart would be healed if she went and find her biological mother so they could be a whole family again.

The little adventure almost got her and Ruby killed by the Grimm. Luckily, their Uncle Qrow came in and saved the day.

Yang constantly beat herself up over that. How could one forgive themselves so easily at almost getting themselves and their younger sister killed? Yang's heart may have been in the right place at the time, but it almost caused her father Taiyang to suffer another devastating loss.

Don't get her wrong. She still wanted to find her biological mother. To get some answers mostly. But she was not going to let that search consume her. She _was_ going to be there for her family _first_ , her own desires _second_.

"That's what Musashi wants to judge." Kouta continued for Shinnosuke. "All it takes is one bad day to drive the sanest man alive to lunacy, after all." Kouta said, quoting someone who suffered one bad day, and became one of the most demented beings in the entire universe. Kouta soon made a face as he remembered a very close friend who too suffered a bad day, multiple bad days in fact, and it caused him to wish to destroy the unperfected world he lived in with his own two hands.

Shaking his head, Kouta continued from where he left off. "He wants to judge Lucas's worth from start to finish. That's why he's refusing to connect Lucas at the moment." He finally finished explaining Musashi's reason for staying.

"The same goes with us." Shinnosuke added. "We're not the type to leave a minor hanging like this. Stranding him on a similar yet different world without any kind of backup… at the very least, we'll allow him to lend our power when he needs it." He flashed a group a smile that was naturally charming, making the women in the room have their hearts skip a beat.

The two were just too good looking dammit. They must have modelling as a side-job or something.

Ozpin however, rolled his eyes at this. It would seem that no matter how old one gets, one would always be surrounded by pretty boys who would steal the girls' attention away. "I see… ." He said as he digested the information given to him. It was fair enough, in Ozpin's eyes. These people were heroes after all. It wouldn't be very heroic of them to leave a child to die when they could help by lending their power to the child for a moment.

He found himself wondering if Musashi, Kouta and Shinnosuke were the only ones who stayed back to watch over Lucas… .

* * *

"Why me?" Lucas asked Soma Haruto, the 14th Heisei Kamen Rider who goes by the name of Wizard, along with two extras as they sat on one of the many benches around Beacon's courtyard.

The first one of the extras was a young man in his early 20s who had black hair styled in a pompadour, and was wearing a grey suit that was unbuttoned, revealing a white buttoned shirt and striped black tie. Over his suit was some sort of rocket-themed hoodie, being mainly white and having black trimmings yet there were large parts that were grey (among them being the shoulder guards) plus orange lining. Attached to it's hoodie were rocket-shaped fins.

The second one was another young man, though seemingly in his mid-to-late 20s who had a mop of black hair whose ends curl outwards. His clothes were far more exotic in design compared to his companions, as he was wearing rainbow coloured shirt under another shirt that was striped grey, orange, yellow and red. He wore light brown pants and darker brown boots, with some wristbands on his left hand as accessories.

Like his companions, he was also wearing a hoodie, though it was similar to the Haruto's and the pompadour-haired man's. It was mainly black like Haruto's… though was coloured like a traffic light for some reason. Literally, as the bottom half had green trimmings, the upper half had yellow trimmings along with black shoulder guards with a yellow edge, while the hood had red trimmings and red fins sprouting from it. Attached to the chest area was some sort of emblem that was cut in half, corresponding the hoodie's colour. The red part seems to be modelled after a hawk, the yellow after a tiger while the green one was modelled after… a grasshopper perhaps?

… What is this, the hoodie club? Why on Earth were these young men wearing similarly-styled yet individualistically different hoodies? They were… actually quite silly in design when you compared them to each other and more normal hoodies. And they didn't particularly look useful due to a lack of pockets and no zipper to close them up on a chilly day.

"Well, we couldn't just leave you to die." The traffic light-wearing man answered Lucas's question. "Not when you were right there in front of us and we had the power to give you a chance." He flashed Lucas a smile similar to Haruto's, much to Lucas's dismay and embarrassment.

It just made him want to curl up and die in a hole somewhere.

"Hey! Don't be all doom and gloom! You shouldn't be wasting your youth thinking about the nasty stuff all the time!" The pompadour man tried to snap Lucas out of his self-loathing by delivering a hard pat on the back.

Well it worked, the surprising amount of force was enough to make Lucas lose some balance and almost fall off the bench they were all sitting on.

The older men laughed at this, which only made Lucas wish to die into a hole even more. But more out of embarrassment this time instead of self-loathing.

Haruto looked at Lucas, who _really_ didn't want to make eye contact with either of the older men.

They were _beyond_ him. Out of his league. They were men who were greater than what he could ever hope to be. They were people who save countless of worlds on a daily basis.

And here they were, talking to little ol' him. Small, worthless, pathetic little him.

"You know… ." Haruto began, still with that smile of his that just naturally gave you hope somehow. "You should really stop beating yourself up like this. You're not as worthless as you think."

Lucas merely stayed silent, not wanting to talk. If anything, he just wanted to get this conversation over with so he can collect his thoughts in peace.

"You have two choices now, really." The traffic light man spoke up. "You could just stay at Beacon for 99 days and then truly pass away… ." He didn't finish his sentence, leaving it hanging for Lucas to connect the dots by himself.

Lucas frowned at hearing the man's words, and realised what he meant. "You mean, if I gather the Luminary Eyecons, I can get a wish granted?" The fact he had 99 days before being taken to the afterlife was filed away for later reference. Right now, the most important thing is that he had a chance at coming back to life.

"Yup! You either collect the great senpai-tachi or collect us Riders, and then a wish will be granted!" The pompadour man grinned. "You can even wish yourself back to life if that's what you want!"

Lucas minds raced with possibilities. In the Kamen Rider Ghost show, the 15 Luminary Eyecons scattered after the titular character had used his wish to bring Specter's little sister back to life. Similar to the Dragon Balls from the series of the same name, the Eyecons could apparently be recollected and have another wish be granted if all 15 are together again.

And now he was in Remnant, the world where RWBY take place. Volume 3 showed how dark Remnant could truly be, something that had most of the fans cry in outrage (mostly because of the deaths of fan-favourite characters).

He could save them. He could use a wish and prevent the tragedies that occurred in RWBY Volume 3 from happening. He could prevent an unknown amount of death from occurring.

… Even if he was worthless and the least capable person to perform the task. He'll do it. He'll make sure no one suffers.

No one will die on his watch.

"Oh, look Eiji-senpai! He's got some fire in his eyes!" The pompadour man got excited at seeing how Lucas had gain a resolve.

"That's great, Gentaro-kun… !" The traffic light man, named Eiji, was in agreement with the pompadour man who was apparently named Gentaro. Except… . "Can you stop shaking me now?" Eiji asked Gentaro, as the pompadour-haired man had slung an arm over Eiji's shoulder and began bouncing around in excitement.

Haruto merely let out a cheeky grin at seeing Lucas finally get out of his funk and about to go out there to gather the Eyecons. Good, now their tests for him won't end in absolute failure… .

However, the good feelings the three had went away when they sensed unwanted company. Lucas himself felt something approaching them, and turned around to find a surprising site.

"Gamma?" Lucas asked in disbelief, whereas the leading Gamma, the Katana Gamma, was in disbelief himself at noticing that the Humans before him were able to see his kind. "Why are they-?!" Lucas didn't get to finish as he was interrupted by the older men behind him.

"Well, what do you expect? There were 31 Eyecons in this location." Haruto said, as he, Eiji and Gentaro got in front of Lucas almost protectively.

"So, there are Eyecons here after all… ." The Katana Gamma muttered out, after getting over his initial shock. "Give them all to us!" He ordered to the group, as he was willing to give the group a chance to resolve this matter without any bloodshed. Should they refuse, nothing will get in the Gamma's way of getting those Eyecons.

Nothing.

"Heh. You want them, you're gonna have to get through us!" Gentaro declared hot bloodedly, which caused Haruto and Eiji to realise something.

"Ano, Gentaro-kun?" Eiji asked, causing the pompadour-haired man to look at him. "Perhaps we should let Lucas-kun handle this." He said, much to Lucas's shock.

"Eh?!" He cried out, as Gentaro thought it over.

"Ah, you're right. He should." Gentaro nodded in agreement.

"Eh?!" Lucas cried out again.

"Well, we'll leave up to you then, Lucas-kun." Haruto said, putting a hand on Lucas's shoulder before giving the young man a small push.

"EH?!" Lucas let out a final cry at seeing the three encouraging _him_ to fight the Gamma.

For God's sake, they were Kamen Riders! They were far more capable than he was at handling monsters like the Gamma!

"Oi. You're Remnant's Kamen Rider now, aren't you?" Haruto asked at seeing how unwilling Lucas was at the prospect of fighting the Gamma. "It's your job to protect the people's freedom and enforce justice. Isn't this what you want? To have the power to finally take your life into your own hands and live it the way you want?" Haruto questioned the young man as Gentaro and Eiji looked on.

Lucas stayed silent, finding the ground suddenly interesting as he looked back on his life, his hopes and his dreams.

"… Yeah." The young man stated, looking Haruto in the eyes with a firm resolve burning behind his own eyes.

Haruto grinned at Lucas, as well as Gentaro and Eiji. "Go get 'em!" Haruto told Lucas with a grin before he reverted into a black Ghost Eyecon with a metal sclera which featured a red iris. Gentaro and Eiji gave Lucas a nod before they too reverted into Eyecons, Gentaro's being a white Eyecon with a black sclera with an orange iris whereas Eiji's was a black Eyecon with a red sclera that had a green iris.

"Those three Humans are Eyecons?!" The Katana Gamma said in disbelief at seeing the three men converting into Eyecons.

The three Eyecons floated for a moment before landing themselves onto Lucas's open palm, with Lucas staring at them for a minute before pocketing them.

' _Yeah… I'm a Kamen Rider now… !_ '

Lucas thought to himself as he reached into one of his pockets.

' _A Kamen Rider who will protect the smiles of the people around me… ._ '

Taking an item out of his pocket, it was revealed to be a black Ghost Eyecon which had a normal white sclera and a black, almost grey, iris.

' _… regardless of the pain thrown at my way!_ '

Summoning the Ghost Driver, Lucas pressed the Ghost Liberator button on the Ghost Eyecon, switching it's Quad Iris from the black Standby Time to it's G-lettered Startup Time.

"I will be… a Kamen Rider who will protect everyone!" Lucas declared the first thing that came to his mind as he inserted the Ghost Eyecon into the Ghost Driver.

 **EYE!**

 **~BATCHIRIMINA!~BATCHIRIMINA!~**

As a standby loop played from the belt, it's 'eye' released a living hoodie jacket. It was a black hoodie with orange trimmings, with it's collar being pull back to reveal orange lining that had black trimmings, seemingly held back in place through the use of silver buttons at the edges. It had black straps extending from it's short sleeves, serving as it's arms while the hood itself served as it's head. It had eyes, angry cartoonish glowing orange eyes that had no sclera or irises, as well as having belt-like straps on it's shoulders and a small coattail reminiscent of a classic ghost tail. Sprouting where it's chin would be was a blue whisp-like horn that had a silver edge, with a red gem embedded near the base.

While the Gamma took a step back out of surprise and caution at seeing the Ghost Parka before them, Lucas took a moment to admire the Ghost Parka. _His_ Ghost Parka.

He couldn't lie, he was starting to enjoy himself, despite everything.

"Henshin… !" Lucas softly declared with a soft smile as he pulled out the black handle bar that had an orange grip before immediately pushing it back in.

 **KAIGAN: ORE!**

The transformation begun, with orange lines forming all over Lucas's body as an eye symbol appeared before his chest and summoned light blue particles that enveloped his entire body. In a flash of light, standing in Lucas's place was an armoured warrior.

The warrior was wearing a black suit underneath his armour, with the armour being coloured black. The orange lines that appeared on Lucas's body before were used as decorations for the armour, with the way they were styled and positioned made it them resemble the bones of a person's body. On the chest and back of the armour was the same eye symbol that appeared before, though scaled smaller so it would fit onto the armour. Unlike the orange lines, the eye symbol was glowing light blue.

The armour had shoulder guards, though they were transparent for some odd reason. In fact, even the chest armour had some of this transparent armour over it. The hands also had small pieces of armour at the back of the fingers as well as the palm. The knees also had silver knee guards to protect them, with similarly coloured bands on the warrior's wrists and ankles.

However, the transformation wasn't complete yet. This was evident by the warrior's helmet, being a simple black helmet that has a silver blank face.

 **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

The Ghost Parka summoned before flew around the armoured warrior in a circle before fusing itself with the warrior. Appearance-wise, it merely looked like the warrior was wearing the Ghost Parka like a jacket. At the helmet however, fusing with the Ghost Parka caused the Ghost Parka's horn to bring itself upwards, covering the blank silver face with an orange one that had large, soulless black bug-eyes.

The red gem of the horn briefly flashed along with the orange face, to indicate the transformation had completed itself.

"… Ore wa Kamen Rider Ghost… ." The now transformed Lucas spoke, the transformation had distorted his voice a bit to make it mostly unrecognisable. "Kisama taosu!" He declared in Japanese as he summoned the Gan Gun Saber in Sword Mode, the weapon he had just shot himself with minutes ago.

"Get him!" The Katana Gamma ordered the Gamma Commandos, with them all charging towards Ghost.

This made Ghost a bit nervous to the sheer number of the Gamma Commandos. But he steeled himself and charged at them as well, because he believed that he didn't deserve to be a Kamen Rider if he couldn't even get past a few mooks!

The Gamma Commandos were slow, swinging their dagger-like weapons in wide arcs and slowly. Ghost had little difficulty with dodging the swings, though it noticeably became more difficult for him when he was completely surrounded by the Gamma Commandos.

When one swung, he ended up landing in the arms of another Gamma Commando when he dodged, and they all began to pile dive on top of him. "Get off me!" The firefly-themed Rider roared as he pushed them all off, at the cost of disarming himself from the Gan Gun Saber.

"God damn you guys are endless!" Ghost declared as he was once again being pushed around by the Gamma Commandos. The sheer number of them were making it difficult to wipe them out. He might have to use a finisher to make the fight, if it could even be called that, more manageable.

 _"Having trouble there bud?"_ Ghost heard the voice of Gentaro speaking up, much to his surprise. It caught him so off guard, that a Gamma Commando actually got a good hit in. "Argh!" Ghost cried out as took a few steps back to collect himself.

 _"Ah! Sorry, sorry!"_ Gentaro apologised at distracting the new Kamen Rider.

"I-It's fine… ." Ghost grit his teeth and began shrugging the pain off. He was used to the constant emotional pain he gave to himself, physical pain may be a bitch but it was _nothing_ compared to what he felt every day while he was alive.

 _"Well, if you're having trouble with this guys, why not use my power?"_ Gentaro offered, much to Ghost's surprise.

"Gentaro-san no chikara… ?" Ghost muttered out in his surprise. Well, if Gentaro was offering… . "Yeah, arigato, Gentaro-san!" Ghost agreed to Gentaro's offer.

Grinning to himself, Gentaro the Ghost Eyecon floated out of Ghost's Ore Ghost Parka. Ghost grabbed him in midair before pressing the Ghost Liberator button, switching the Quad Iris from the orange Standby time into the "1R3" or rather, the "R13" Startup Time. He opened up his Ghost Driver before switching out the Ore Ghost Eyecon with Gentaro's Ghost Eyecon, with the Ore Ghost Parka dissipating into orange particles, taking the Persona Pantheon and Face Pantheon orange bug-eyed faceplate with it.

 **EYE!**

 **~BATCHIRIMINA!~**

The belt only managed to chant once before Ghost pulled and push the lever.

 **KAIGAN: FOURZE!**  
 **SWITCH OSHITA! UCHU KITA~!**

Coming out of the Ghost Driver was Gentaro, or rather the hoodie he was wearing, which featured similar angry orange eyes and the same horn where his chin should be. Gentaro, or rather the Fourze Ghost Parka, soon merged with Ghost and gave a faceplate reminiscent of Gentaro's own Rider helmet, having a black face with a white outer ring, orange eyes with twin antennae sprouting near the eyes.

"Uchu~ ki-!" Ghost began, about to blurt out one of Gentaro's signature catchphrase as loud as he possibly could before he caught himself.

The Gamma, both the Katana and Commandos, froze out of confusion as Ghost himself froze for an entirely different reason. His body language betrayed his embarrassed emotions. Hell, he even took a few steps back because of his embarrassment!

"A-A-And… that's as far as I'll go with that… !" Ghost managed to stutter out despite his embarrassment.

 _"Eh~?"_ Gentaro whined out. _"Don't be like that, Lucas! Enjoy your youth! Shout to the world how space is here!"_ He tried to convince Ghost to finish the catchphrase with much gutso.

"I rather not Gentaro-san!" Ghost was firm on his stance on not doing the catchphrase with it's associated pose.

"You… . Are you mocking us?!" The Katana Gamma was getting annoyed by the conversation.

"No! I just don't want to do one of Fourze's signature catchphrase and poses!" Ghost defended. "And besides, you're one to talk, hiding behind your minions. Let's do this man-to-man!" Evidently, channeling a fellow Rider cause Ghost to take in some of their habits, seeing that he just bumped his fist against his chest twice before pointing it at the Katana Gamma.

"Hn! Like I'll waste my time against a brat when the Gamma Commandos are more than enough to handle him! Go!" The Katana Gamma ordered the Commandos, causing them to resume their attack.

"Just try it! This time I'm armed to the teeth!" Ghost declared as Fourze's signature Module came to his mind.

 **ROCKET ON!**

Orange light formed around Ghost's right arm, manifesting a small rocket onto it. The Gamma were obviously shocked at the development, pausing in their tracks as Ghost powered on through with the power of the Rocket Module.

And then he lost control over the powerful rocket and ended up flying _way~_ into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ghost's screams could be heard despite being nothing more than a twinkle star to the Gamma at this point.

"… Is he… an idiot… ?" The Katana Gamma said in disbelief as he stared at where he saw Ghost last.

The Gamma Commandos themselves were confused what to do at this point. Should they just stay in their positions or what… ?

Well, the Gamma didn't need to wait for long as Ghost soon came to a literal crash, sending the Commandos nearby his landing point flying. When the smoke cleared, it showed Ghost had crash landed headfirst into the pavement, his head bending in a way that a normal Human's head should _never_ bend lest they were already dead.

Luckily, Ghost was already dead. In fact, after lying on top of his back for a moment he quickly sat up in lotus position and began clutching his head and neck in pain. "Ow ow ow ow… !" He chanted, as if it'll help ease the pain.

 _"Oh, are you okay, Lucas-kun?"_ Ghost heard Eiji spoke up in concern over him.

"Ah, yeah… ." Ghost lied, in fact he was in immense pain and would rather sleep it off.

 _"Well, if Gentaro-kun's Modules are too much for you, perhaps you can try my power instead?"_ Eiji suggested.

 _"Eh?! Eiji-senpai, don't just steal the spotlight just because he's having trouble with the Rocket Module!"_ Gentaro spoke up, not wanting to be switched so fast when all Ghost did with his power was summon the Rocket Module.

 _"I distinctively remember the first time we met, Gentaro-kun."_ Eiji's voice was firm. _"You too landed on top of your head because you haven't mastered the Rocket Module yet."_

 _"But I mastered it now!"_

 _"Well Lucas hasn't. Even with your experience is being transferred to him, it's better if he had some practice before he uses some of your other Modules."_

"Are you seriously having this conversation right now?!" The Katana Gamma was seriously annoyed at how casual the Eyecons and the newbie Rider was being.

"Don't look at me, they're the ones who's messing with the tenpo of the fight… ." Ghost sweatdropped at the argument the Rider Eyecons were having.

Huffing, the Katana Gamma ordered for the calvary to show himself. "Oi! This idiot is seriously pissing me off! Bring them out already so we can end this idiocy!"

Chilling laughter followed suit. "I don't know, I kinda like this guy! This is the first time I've seen you lose your cool like this, bro!" The voice noted before continuing to laugh.

Showing himself, another Gamma called the Yari Gamma appeared before the group.

However, what caught Ghost's and the Rider Eyecons' attention was that the Yari Gamma was holding two people by the neck. One fashionably dressed Human and one adorable rabbit Faunus.

Ghost knew those two. They were Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina from Team CFVY. But what were they doing outside of class?! If it was for a mission, where were their teammates Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi?!

As Ghost wondered, Coco decided that this was the last time the two of them did Professor Peach a favour, this she swore to herself. She was doing _herself_ and Velvet a favour when stuff like this was going to happen _every_ time they helped Professor Peach out!

"Co… co… !" Velvet managed to choke out as she struggled to get free of whatever was holding onto them, only for it to be in vain.

"It's… going to be… fine… Vel… !" Coco said as she herself struggled to escape. Dammit, what the hell was holding onto them and why can't they see or grab it at all?!

"Hn." The Katana Gamma grunted at seeing the Huntresses-in-Training struggle as well as Ghost's hesitance, knowing full well that they had Ghost cornered unless he was heartless enough to sacrifice the Human and the Faunus. "If you value their lives, cancel your transformation and hand over your Eyecons, boy." The Katana Gamma gave his ultimatum as he positioned his large sword arm over at Coco's neck, with the Yari Gamma giggling at how they had Ghost on the ropes like this.

Ghost gritted his teeth as he forced himself to calm down so he may assess the situation calmly and think up of a good solution to get out of this situation.

Alright, about a dozen Gamma Commandos (he could've swore there were more, then again maybe he had wiped out a few with the Rider Rocket Punch), the leading Katana Gamma with the Yari Gamma holding Coco and Velvet hostage… .

He had access to the Gan Gun Saber, his Ore Damashii, the Fourze Damashii that he was currently in, the OOO Damashii along with… Wizard Damashii.

… Perfect.

 _"Well then, shall we go?"_ Haruto grinned as Ghost took out the Wizard Ghost Eyecon.

 **EYE!**

 **~BATCHIRIMINA!~**

 **KAIGAN: WIZARD!  
YUBIWA NO MAHOU! SAIGO NO KIBOU!**

The Gamma blinked in surprise at seeing Ghost not surrendering, but instead switching Eyecons. Now he was in Wizard Damashii, armed with Kamen Rider Wizard's ever so faithful WizarSwordGun, a silver sword that can switch into a gun mode along with having a black device outlined in the shape of a hand called the Hand Author.

"Oi! Don't you see the situation you're in here?! Cancel your transformation and give us your Eyecons if you want these two to live!" The Yari Gamma roared in outrage at Ghost. "Or was that whole 'I'm a Kamen Rider who will protect everyone" thing a lie, huh?!" He tried provoking Ghost, who merely switched the WizarSwordGun into Gun Mode and pointed at it the the leading Gammas direction.

As the Gamma wondered if he was actually serious, Ghost faced another problem.

 _"I get it. You're afraid, right?"_ Ghost could hear Haruto whisper to him. _"However, if you don't take the shot, those two are going to get hurt, more likely they're going to get killed."_ Haruto gave Ghost a reality check as Ghost's grip on the weapon's handle tightened. _"Even if you're afraid, is it going to stop you from doing what's right?"_ Haruto asked. _"Right now, you are those two girls' final hope, even if they don't realise it themselves. That's why… that's why, go past your fears and become the hope they need!"_

Haruto's words seem to have their intended effect, as Ghost seemed to got over his fear. "Ore… ore ga shinjiru… ." Ghost whispered to himself as he channeled his own and Wizard's power into the WizarSwordGun before he took the shot.

Multiple shots in fact.

Annoyed at this Human's behaviour, the Yari Gamma positioned the two Huntresses-in-Training in front of the bullets heading his way. Only to cry out in shock, surprise and pain when the bullets curved around the Huntresses and hit their mark.

"What the-?!" The Katana said in disbelief before he too was showered with some bullets from the WizarSwordGun.

The Gamma Commandos were confused at the sight, leaving them wide open for Ghost Wizard Damashii to slice them into pieces with the WizarSwordGun. With an outrage cry, Ghost tore through the remaining Gamma Commandos before the only Gamma that were left were the Yari Gamma and the Katana Gamma.

Meanwhile with Coco and Velvet, they wondered what on Remnant had freed them from whatever that was holding them as Coco rushed towards Velvet and made sure she was okay. They felt a sudden chill of something going through them, and yet; nothing was there at all.

"Miss Adel, Miss Scarlatina! Come over here at once!" The powerful voice of Glynda Goodwitch made the two cringe, as they couldn't help but wonder if Professor Ozpin's right-hand woman had gotten Professor Peach's note excusing the two of them from classes for the day.

Hey, they may had to deal with an invisible enemy just a few minutes ago but Glynda Goodwitch was far scarier than whatever it was that had it's hands on them.

… Probably.

The two quickly scrambled to Professor Goodwitch's location, just a few feet away from they were actually. For some reason, Professor Ozpin was with them along with a first year team. Team RWBY, if they weren't mistaken. Then again, the Schnee heiress was with them so it wasn't that hard to identify the team.

"Quick, hold onto us!" The silver-eyed leader of the group, the youngest one in Beacon currently, told the two. Much to their confusion.

"Trust us. You'll understand soon enough." The disguised Faunus of the group pleaded. While Velvet was disappointed at seeing a fellow Faunus hide her heritage, she understood full well the reason why she did so. In fact, a small part of her wish she could do the same. Unfortunately, bunny ears were a lot harder to hide than whatever-ears the Faunus girl in front of her was hiding with her pretty little black bow.

Seeing both Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch nod at them, the two complied with the request and held onto the shoulders of the Schnee heiress and their blond team member (since those two were holding onto the leader and disguise Faunus).

And what they saw completely baffled them.

Ghost was having some trouble keeping up with both the Katana Gamma and Yari Gamma. Not only did they have good teamwork, but Wizard had a far more flexible fighting style compared to his fellow Heisei Riders, seeing that Wizard had the tendency of constantly doing flips and cartwheels mid-battle to dodge and attack his opponents.

Ghost… definitely wasn't as flexible.

So the incompatibility issue was making this fight even harder than it already is.

 _"Then, why don't you use me instead?"_ Eiji suggested, ready to fight alongside the new Kamen Rider.

 _"Yeah, it's better if you switch with Eiji. You're going to have do some more flips if you want to use me more often."_ Haruto noted as he prepared to fully return into his Eyecon.

"Wakata." Ghost muttered under his breath as he prepared to switch Eyecons.

Then he felt something land itself into his free hand.

"Huh?" Ghost muttered out in confusion as he looked at his hand, only to find a certain bright red, white-sclera, black iris Ghost Eyecon in it.

"He's going to change Eyecons again!" The Katana Gamma cried out.

"Don't let him!" The Yari Gamma prepared to strike Ghost with his spear.

"Urusai!" Ghost snapped at the two Gamma, blasting them with the WizarSwordGun to keep them at bay. "Musashi no Eyecon… ." Ghost muttered as he stared at the Eyecon his hand.

Unnoticed by anyone in the are was Eiji crying crocodile tears as he muttered out how no one wanted to be dressed like a traffic light, with Gentaro trying to calm his senpai down while Haruto just sighed at the wackiness certain Riders displayed.

"Yosh! Lend me your power, Musashi!" Ghost politely asked the Eyecon before inserting it into his Ghost Driver.

 **EYE!**

 **~BATCHIRIMINA!~**

 **KAIGAN: MUSASHI!**  
 **KETTO! ZUBATTO! CHO KENGO!**

With biwa chords and slashing sound effects, Musashi's Ghost Parka form flew out of the Ghost Driver. It was a striking red sleeveless hoodie which had black trimmings, with silver prongs sprouting from it's chest. Sprouting from it's shoulders were two sword-like decorations that served as it's arms, with it's hood/head having sheathed-sword handle sticking out of it like some sort of topknot. It also head a silver headband around it's hood/head, with angry red eyes matching it's main colour scheme. It also had like similarly-shaped coattail to the previous Ghost Parkas.

Merging with Ghost, the Ghost Parka gave the Rider the Persona Sword Master along with the Face Dual Wield faceplate to cover the Rider's blank silver face. The Face Dual Wield faceplate, unlike the Face Pantheon, was mostly a reflective black surface with two red swords crossing over in the form of an X, with there being a gap on the Ghost Parka's bow to allow Ghost's Whisp Horn through unopposed. The two sword-like decorations also now served as super long coattails.

The two Gamma prepared themselves as they waited for the newly transformed Ghost to approach. However, before that Ghost slowly approached to his fallen Gan Gun Saber, picking it up before separating into two components that served as two single-edged swords that were to be used in a dual-wielding fashion.

Ruby could clearly be heard squealing at seeing this, though she was promptly ignored by the combatants that were about to engage in a life-or-death battle.

Her fellow audience members on the other hand… . Well, let's just go back to the fight, shall we?

"Tenka musou… ." Ghost Musashi Damashii declared to the two Gamma, pointing one of his swords towards them. "Kakatte koi!" He told them before he got into a dual-wielding stance. A stance belonging to Musashi Miyamoto.

"Bastard… ! Don't underestimate us!" The Yari Gamma growled before charging at Ghost with his companion, Katana.

Yari went in with his spear, yet Ghost was able to easily dodge the strikes due to Musashi's fighting experience being channelled into him. Katana went in with a swing, though Ghost blocked it with one his blades before quickly shifting around to ensure that he didn't get hit by one of Yari's strikes or lunges.

Yari went in with another lunge, though Ghost deflected with a swing of his blades before striking Yari across the midsection with the other blade. He managed to slice Yari at the back a few times before kicking him away, allowing Ghost time to block Katana's swing with his giant arm-blade.

Channeling Musashi's upper body strength, Ghost managed to push the Katana Gamma's arm-blade upwards, making the Gamma lose balance and allowing Ghost time to activate his finisher.

He placed the main component of his Gan Gun Saber across the Ghost Driver, allowing the eye symbol on the Gan Gun Saber to make eye contact with the Ghost Eyecon within the Ghost Driver.

 **DAI-KAIGAN!**

 **~GAN GAN MINA!~GAN GAN MINA!~**

While his sword began chanting, Ghost pulled out the handle of the Ghost Driver before pushing it back in again.

 **DAI-KAIGAN: MUSASHI!**  
 **OMEGA DRIVE!**

 **OMEGA SLASH!**

Ghost began channelling power into his blades, a giant glyph forming behind him. As the two Gamma regain their bearings, the glyph finished forming before breaking itself apart into Ghost's two blades, giving them a bright red aura that was itching to be unleashed.

With a animalistic roar, the two Gamma charged at Ghost, intent on sandwiching him with two simultaneous strikes. However, thanks to his added power, Ghost was able to block the two strikes with his blades. The red aura covering them soon reformed itself into the air and became bright red swords not unlike the ones on the Face Dual Wield, and took the chance to slice the two Gamma apart as they were too surprised at seeing the swords' formation to protect themselves.

Suffering from vicious strikes from the two energy blades, the two Gamma stumbled away from Ghost before exploding with a painful scream, their respective coats, _Parkas_ , flying a short distance away from them before exploding along with their wearers.

A spear and katana soon landed where the two Gamma used to stood, along with two Eyecon-like devices landing near them before exploding themselves.

Seeing his enemies had been defeated, Ghost let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his two swords before dropping flat onto his back, tired from the fighting.

 **OYASUMI!**

The Ghost Driver announced as his transformation canceled itself, his willpower too drained to sustain his transformation any longer.

Lucas began panting as his mind replayed the entire fight in his head. And he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had successfully defeated the Gamma, even though he had some help through the spirits of the Ghost Eyecons.

Nevertheless… he did it. He won this battle.

And he was going to win the war too.

For their sake.

Someone soon approached the downed Lucas, causing him too look up.

Despite the sunlight making it hard for Lucas to see, Lucas realised that it was Ozpin who was looming over him.

Ozpin gave Lucas a small smile, as he said. "Well done, Kamen Rider Ghost."

At hearing that, Lucas managed to let out "Glad to be of service." before the battle took it's toll and exhaustion caused Lucas to fall unconscious.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, however, was that a mysterious youth had also been watching the entire fight. From the very beginning in fact. And he was quite displeased at seeing the Gamma fail.

This mysterious youth was a young man that seemed to be around 20 years of age, having short, wavy black hair that had blonde tips. He was wearing a sleeveless grey shirt over a darker grey short sleeve shirt. It was mostly hidden by the super long high quality scarf he had wrapped around his neck, the scarf being so long that it could serve as an improper sleeve for his right arm. He wore matching baggy gray pants, along with black boots. For accessories, he tied some gray rope to serve as a wristband, along with small white feathers for earrings.

"Tch. We were too late… ." The youth was annoyed at seeing Ghost succeed in defending his Eyecons. "Well, it doesn't really matter." He said to himself, despite the annoyance in his tone earlier. "The other Eyecons had left him. I'll start with them first before returning to take his… ."

With that, the mysterious youth left.

* * *

 _"Did you planned this, Kadoya Tsukasa?"_

 _"Eh~? I have no idea what you mean."_

 _"Are you sure about that? This Remnant is a world far different from Earth. It's only natural that everyone in the group, especially us Luminaries, would grow curious of this world and seek to explore it at our own pace."_

 _"Well, it's not everyday you get to explore a whole new world. People aren't me, after all."_

 _"… I suppose so. I assume that this is merely part of your test for the boy?"_

 _"Well, that would be spoilers wouldn't it? And most people aren't like the kid. Spoilers don't make them more excited to see the next scene for themselves."_

 _"Hn. Do as you wish, so long as it doesn't interfere with our own tests for the boy. However… ."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"… The Grimm brothers and Sanzo would be trouble, in the event they are captured. They are not like the rest of us."_

 _"Ah. You're talking about that. Well, those guys are long gone by now. And I'm sure they know how much trouble they are compared to everyone else. Whatever happens, happens."_

 _"… Yes, I suppose so. Very well then. Until the day we meet again, Destroyer of Worlds."_

 _"… ."_

 _"… Man, I'm retired from that. Why can't I leave that dumb name behind?"_

* * *

 _ **Days Left: 99**_

 _ **Current Eyecon Count:**_  
 _ **[Musashi]**_  
 _ **[OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive]**_

 _ **Missing Eyecons:**_  
 _ **{Edison, Robin Hood, Newton, Billy the Kid, Beethoven, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Houdini, Grimm, Sanzo}**_  
 _ **{Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double}**_

* * *

 **T_T**

 **This is _way~_ longer than I thought it would've been. And it's giving me the feeling that I'm not going to ace this story as much as I like… . Sue me, this is for a good friend and talented guy, of course I want it to be as perfect as possible!**

 **I guess one of the problems is that I didn't write out physical descriptions for certain characters, such as Glynda and Ozpin. I mean, Team RWBY at least has the excuse of being on the cover image for this story, so desktop users who don't know the RWBY series at least have an idea of how the girls look like.**

 **Then there's the Katana and Yari Gamma, along with Velvet and Coco… but I talked with Stranger about this and his advice saved me some time. Hey, it's past freaking midnight when I finished and posted this, cut me _SOME_ slack would ya? Hell, I didn't even get the chance to read the final product for any mistakes. (Will edit the chapter later. But for now, enjoy what you got and let me sleep first)**

 **Still, I'll admit writing this chapter was pretty fun (even though it became _super~_ long than originally planned). I've encountered a few setbacks as I wrote the chapter (since a few scenes felt wrong or incomplete to me despite looking like it was alright) but I has fun overcoming those setbacks. … Though, the chapter was slightly different from how I imagined it how it would go. Well, I suppose it's because what I imagine was just a basic outline compared to the final product.**

 **But man! This took _forever_ to finish! It felt even worst when all that's left was to finish the scenes leading up to the fight scene as well as the fight scene itself. It was agonising because I kept getting distracted by searching RWBY stuff around the internet to help inspire me.**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter folks!**

 **Edit:**

 **Well, I did some edits. And though I'm a bit annoyed then I didn't get around to describing the appearances of the Katana Gamma and the Yari Gamma, along with some more detail to Coco and Velvet… eh… that could always be done next chapter or other future chapters.**

 **Again, cut me some slack. Especially since I'm writing around my semester's study week, and need to study for my finals. *Sigh* I freaking hate school man… .**

 **Further Edits:**

 **Oh look, reading the chapter again I realised that I forgot to add in the Omega Slash after the Omega Drive.**

 ***Grumbles about tests***


	3. Next! The First Day After!

**Yo! Welcome back to Reaching Out To Remnants everybody! Everybody doing good? Everybody doing okay?**

 **So, this took awhile to get out, considering I decided to focus on my finals before working on this. So yeah, sorry for the long wait but you know; college.**

 **Well, I don't mind taking the time to answering some questions in the reviews in the meantime.**

 **Raidentensho: I… have absolutely no idea what you mean by "Though when getting to the "Boost-form" will it be his grandfather that will power it?" … I'm serious. I'm not trying to give hints to future scenes or anything, I'm genuinely confused cause to me; your sentence sounds like you're asking if Lucas's grandfather will be the Tenkuji Ryu to Lucas's Tenkuji Takeru.**

 **Cause if so; no. My grandfather is well and alive, thank you very much. –_–**

 **Omarnosian10: I'm debating on it, actually. Considering more than one person share a specific Rider persona. Well, considering the fact that _he's_ sharing an Eyecon with… ah, no more spoilers.**

 **Kamen Rider Chrome: Well, it's kinda like how the Eyecons scattered themselves after Takeru wished Kanon back to life. In this case; the Eyecons partially revived Lucas and transported him into Remnant. Though, they had the decency to wait until Lucas left the them before they scattered themselves. Hey, a new world to explore, with it's own history different from Earth's. Plus, they're powerful in their right. They can explore Remnant and protect themselves just fine.**

 **Plus, I've mentioned how they're planning to test Lucas's worth to see if he's worthy enough to be fully revived, right? Well, if they stayed at Beacon with him, he wouldn't really have much reason to leave Beacon to explore Remnant, instead being too busy trying to connect with all of them so they'll grant his wishes (or so he believes). In fact, he'll probably spend the first few days trying to connect with the Eyecons instead of with Team RWBY, JNPR & CFVY. That… wouldn't be a good way to test his worth now would it?**

 **A wise old woman once told her grandson: "People become stronger through adventures". She also told her grandson: "If you're going to adventure, make it a big adventure". (This also probably convinced some of the more reluctant Eyecons into exploring and leaving Lucas. Thanks a lot Tendou.)**

 **Anyway, I don't mind answering where the Luminary and Rider Eyecons are right now. Currently, most of them are still in Vale since it's only been a day since they left Lucas. (Except for a certain passing through Ghost Eyecon. He's cheating by using the Dimension Walls) But it won't stay like this for long. They do have plans on leaving Vale as soon as possible. They're just trying to execute successful ones that's all.**

 ***Snorts* Maybe I'll make omakes detailing the Ghost Eyecons failures at trying to leave Vale. That would be a series on it's own. ;)**

 **New Universe Returns: Pairings are up in the air for the moment. Unless the story revolves around it, usually I leave pairings alone and let character relationships build first before wondering if I want two characters be "together-together". As for Summer Rose, well, she's up in the air at the moment as well since for all we know; Monty and Rooster Tetth planned that Salem is actually a corrupt Summer Rose. That would suck, wouldn't it?**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

Lucas didn't sleep last night.

It wasn't because he _couldn't_ sleep. Rather, it was because he didn't _need_ to sleep.

Apparently.

He _could_ fall asleep, his battle with the Gamma proved that when he fell unconscious. Later he woke up in Beacon's infirmary to have a short chat with Ozpin before the man let him have his rest, and Lucas went back to blissful unconsciousness.

So yeah, he _could_ sleep. But apparently he didn't _need_ to.

How did he discover this?

Because the sun was rising and he just realised that he had stayed up all night studying as much as he could about Remnant.

And he felt perfectly _fine_. He didn't feel exhausted at all, not like when he was fighting the Gamma. _That_ actually made him _feel_ exhaustion.

Perhaps it was because he had already slept after his fight with the Gamma. But Lucas planned on checking again by not going to sleep and pulling another all-nighter. (This time intentionally instead of accidentally)

Still, this had its potential. Since he didn't need to sleep, he had an extra 8 to 9 hours that most people use up to rest their bodies and minds by sleeping. He could use those extra hours for, say training for example. Or like he did last night, catch up on the basics for people of Remnant (What the fuck should he call them anyway? The people of Earth were called Earthlings… so what should he call the people of Remnant?), such as the usage of Dust and how it's the power source for pretty much everything on Remnant. (There were alternative technologies, but they were quite primitive compared to their Dust and Earth counterparts)

But Lucas suppose he was getting ahead himself. For all he knew, he was going to feel like utter crap in the afternoon or in the evening.

Still, he discovered other things about his deceased body. For one thing, he didn't need glasses anymore, but then again that should have been expected seeing that his eyes were no longer damaged from continuous staring at a monitor screen.

And when he took a shower, he didn't really felt more awake from having the water blasting on his back. First he made the water hot, since he preferred to shower with hot water. But then he felt something was off and decide to switch it to cold.

And the cold water didn't bother him as much as it used to. If anything, both temperatures felt around the same now.

He didn't know what to feel about that. If anything, it just made him question if he'll even need to take a shower anymore since there's a chance it's impossible for him to sweat, being a ghost and all.

Heck, he even used his intangibility to dry himself off. He wouldn't lie, hearing all the water dropping off him at once and making a decent splash made him giggle a bit.

Ah… he was such a guy. Finding amusement in the most retarded of things. Well, he supposed only a retard could find positivity in such an act.

Or maybe he was a special kind of retard who just found things that aren't funny to anyone else funny to himself.

As Lucas rested his head against the table of the room he was given, he made eye contact with the current Eyecons in his possession.

Musashi, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim & Drive. Those were all of the Eyecons that he currently had in his possession.

6 Eyecons… that meant there were 25 other Eyecons out there, doing who knows what.

* * *

 _"Goemon, give me the map already-ze yo."_

 _"Quiet Ryoma! We're almost out of the city! … Probably."_

 _"Foolish thief! Hand the revolutionary the map right now!"_

 _"Ha! You may be a queen Himiko, but you are not my queen!"_

 _"Goemon, please give me the map already. All of the others have probably got out of the city by now-ze yo… ."_

 _"I should have went with someone else. Even Newton would've been far more tolerable than you two!"_

* * *

Well, they were Luminaries and Riders. They couldn't possibly get into too much trouble by themselves.

Besides, it's only been one day. There was absolutely no way they can cause any kind of trouble within a small timeframe, right?

* * *

 _"Must you insist on taking part in this foolish competition Nobunaga?"_

 _"That so called 'cowboy' insulted my honour Tutankhamun. Of course I must prove my superiority in long-range firearms."_

 _"And how would exactly you, the manchild and the archer would prove whose superior in long-range battle? I've been told that the Grimm disappear from the face of the earth once they are killed."_

 _"That's where you come in. You shall be keeping track of our all of our kills!"_

 _"… Of course."_

 _"… ."_

 _"… I should have followed Houdini while I had the chance… ."_

* * *

Right.

Still, he was quite curious over the Eyecons that he already did have in his possession. After the battle with the Grimm, they refuse to speak with him. Even the sociable Gentaro-san refuse to say anything to him.

Then again, it was more along the lines of the Fourze Eyecon being knocked around by the other Eyecons the moment it looked like he was going to say something.

… Maybe they were forcing themselves not to say anything? Some sort of test?

… Perhaps it had something to do with what Ozpin had told him. Ozpin, who had been informed by Kazuraba Kouta and Tomari Shinnosuke, stated that Lucas had to connect his heart with the Ghost Eyecons as he collected them all.

He had absolutely no clue as to why he needed to do so. The TV series still hadn't explained as to why this was important to the plot.

Either that or his idiocy had kicked in when the TV series did explain why it was so important, and he didn't remember the reason.

… Like he said, he was a retard. It was entirely possible for a scenario like that to happen. He wasn't over-exaggerating when he told himself that he was the least capable person to succeed in the mission of collecting all of the Ghost Eyecons.

 _*Knock knock knock!*_

He was soon distracted by the sound of repeated knocking. Confused as to why someone was knocking against his doorstep so early in the morning (as indicated by the raised eyebrow despite no-one else really being there to see it), Lucas head towards the door and opened it.

Only to be greeted by Team RWBY, composed of their surprisingly eager leader Ruby and slightly irritated teammates who look like they could use a few extra hours of sleep.

Considering classes starts at 9… yeah, they could definitely catch about another hour of Zs… .

"Good morning Lucas!" Ruby gave out puppy-dog-like smile.

A smile that made people like Lucas, who generally had a negative outlook on life, cringe from the sheer force of it.

How could she be so… _happy?_

… Ah. Right. Ignorance. It truly was bliss.

"Good morning Ruby." Lucas politely greeted her back with a nod.

… And cue the awkward staring that comes in after Lucas didn't say anything more.

Yang immediately gave her little sister a push to indicate that she should keep the conversation going whereas Blake and Weiss sighed.

This is what happens when two socially-awkward teens try to talk to one another.

They should know. Because technically speaking they were socially-awkward teens as well. They had their fair share of awkward moments.

"So! Um… ." Ruby stumbled a bit from Yang's push, but found her ground. "I bet you didn't get much of a tour at Beacon yesterday?" She prodded, hoping that this would be enough to branch out to Lucas and keep their conversation going.

Lucas's eyes shifted upwards to indicate that he was thinking about what Ruby said. "Ah, no not really." He admitted with a shrug, his tone and body language saying that this piece of trivia didn't really bother him.

"Well, why don't we give you a tour?" Ruby suggested, wanting to get to know the young man better.

… .

Not in a romantic way! She just wanted to help him feel better, considering the fact he's dead and he only has 99 days before he gets dragged to the afterlife. And he needed to collect either 15 Luminary Eyecons or 16 Riders Eyecons to wish himself back to life, with those Eyecons being who knows where by now and probably found by some people who wouldn't really give them up like in those adventure stories she read during her childhood years… .

"All of you?" Lucas asked, tilting his head slightly to show his confusion as his question snapped Ruby from her train of thought.

"Ruby wanted to make this a team building exercise." Blake answered, with Lucas staring at her a moment before blushing a bit, turning his head away from her. This in turn made her blush as she remembered their first meeting as well as Kouta's and Shinnosuke's explanation as to _why_ that meeting occurred.

Weiss saw Lucas's blush and misinterpreted it. "Don't get the wrong idea pervert!" Weiss accused, complete with finger pointing.

"… What." Lucas flat tone and flat stare showed that he was unamused by the accusation.

"The only reason we're doing this is to help you out! Not because of some delusion of us liking you!" It would seem that Weiss also hadn't forgotten the fact that Lucas considered her Waifu material as well.

"… O…kay…?" The way Lucas said that made it clear he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

Something Yang saw as her cue to speak. "She's referring to the fact you consider Blakey here Waifu material." Yang teased, oh so enjoying the meaning behind the term. Pure. Teasing. Material. "With Ice Queen being a close second, apparently?" Yang's tone slipped up a bit when she said that, hinting that she didn't really get why Lucas would consider the Ice Queen good wife material. Then again, he was from a world where Remnant was just a web show. He probably knew a lot more about the Ice Queen then any other member of Team RWBY at the moment.

… .

… Did Lucas just turned into granite? _Cracked_ granite?

Blake didn't look as mortified, considering she was still flesh and bone, but it was close.

"Y-Yang!" She cried out, her face red from embarrassment.

"YANG!" Weiss wasn't nearly as flustered. In fact, she was more angry than embarrassed.

Ruby didn't say anything to her sister, to busy poking Lucas the Statue to get a reaction from the mortified boy.

"H… How… ?" Lucas managed to squeak out, sounding like his soul was on the verge of leaving his body (not that phrasing made any sense, considering the boy was currently just a soul that's not inhabiting any body). Colour also returned, and he no longer look like some sort of statue.

"Didn't Professor Ozpin told you? Kouta and Shinnosuke told us about it." Yang informed him with a grin, and was please to see the boy's mortification increase at hearing the information.

Slowly, he turned his head into within his room. There, sitting innocently on a desk was his Eyecons.

… Two of which innocently turned themselves away so they could look anywhere but Lucas.

Team RWBY sweatdropped at Lucas developing a pissed off look on his face and making a " _Must_. _Control_. _Fist_. _Of_. _Death_." motion with one of his hands.

"W-Well, come on then Luke!" Ruby shortened his already short name, as she wrapped herself around Lucas's arm that wasn't making the MCFD motion and pulled.

He barely budged surprisingly, but that's probably because he had an idea what she was trying to do and grounded himself as he debated on whether or not to chuck the Gaim and Drive Eyecons out of his window.

"Ah, you can try to kill those Eyecons later. For now, adventure!" Yang seemed fully aware of his internal strife and decided to make his choice for him.

Oh she had the feeling that today would be a good day to be Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

Yang was right. It _was_ a good day to be her.

Their little tour was _filled_ with pure teasing material. Ruby's interactions with Lucas was just plain _adorable_. Ruby generally bounced around Lucas, who actually didn't seem to mind her little sister's general hyper-activeness. At first, Ruby came to conclusion that Lucas's apathy to their conversation meant that he found her an annoyance.

He quickly rectified her mistake, explaining that he merely wasn't the type to show his excitement on the outside. He let out a dorky smile that rivalled Ruby's and admitted that Beacon was pretty cool and it was amazing he was here, despite the circumstances.

Ruby immediately gave him a hug at that, which caused the young man to be dumbfounded and embarrassed. She assured him he was going to be okay and that they'll be going out on adventures, saving lives, wiping out Grimm and all other Huntsman stuff 99 days from now.

Their smiles to each other was _so._ _Freaking._ _Adorable_. Hence why she immediately glomped Ruby a few seconds later.

She was _so_ going to mess with Ruby by teasing her apparent crush on Lucas. Maybe she did have a crush, maybe she didn't. It was too soon to tell, but that didn't mean Yang couldn't mess with her sister by saying that she had a crush.

In a way, Lucas reminded her of Blake. He had black hair, and amber was a shade of brown wasn't it? He didn't smile much, like Blake. He apparently spent the whole night reading and had plans on doing the same _tonight_ , like Blake who almost _always_ had her nose in a book.

Wonder if Lucas liked tuna? If so, it was incredibly creepy how similar the two of them were. Maybe that's why Lucas considered Blake his Waifu.

But then again, Lucas came with one added bonus:

HE. LIKES. HER. PUNS.

No joke. The guy admitted that he genuinely enjoyed her puns, even though he didn't really let out a laugh. He either let out a snicker, chuckle or a snort to show his amusement.

It was enough for Yang. Normally the only ones who actually laughed at her puns were her dad (who could out-pun her even on his worst day and her best) and Uncle Qrow. (Rarely. _Very_ , rarely)

Not even Ruby laughed her puns. Ruby, her flesh and blood (well, _half_ -flesh and blood) sibling!

So Yang may see a _little_ win-win situation with Ruby going after Lucas. She'd get a brother-in-law who laughed at her puns and more than likely go on various crazy awesome adventures due to those Eyecons he uses and has to collect.

Plus, being from another world entirely; he must know some awesome stories that he could share with them.

Yup, definitely win-win.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end at some point. In this case; the morning classes were starting and the group were forced to endure the first class of the day;

Professor Port's class.

The man had the tendency of droning on and on _and on_ about his glory days. And apparently those stories taught them the characteristics and weaknesses of certain Grimm types, and the quizzes the class were given ask them to describe those characteristics and weaknesses from what they could get from Professor Port's stories.

While the class _does_ try to pay more attention after the massacre that was their first quiz, it was hard. Really hard. Professor Port's stories weren't really all that interesting compared to some of the stuff they heard in passing.

And they were absolutely nothing to what Team RWBY saw when Lucas transformed into Kamen Rider Ghost.

Man, thinking about Lucas's first fight made Yang giddy. Even she had to admit that it was pretty cool how Lucas fought in that Wizard coat of his before finishing them off with the Musashi coat. She wondered if one of those Luminaries and Riders could give her a run for her money, considering her Semblance made it hard for most people to hurt her.

Draining as it may be, her Semblance made it up in power. Power that she could use to beat her opponent with one punch. This, of course, is assuming that she had managed to accumulated enough power to do so, but hey it was totally possible.

Theoretically.

"Now, who would like to give a demonstration?" Professor Port ask, completely unaware that a majority of his class had either began dozing off or distracted themselves through doodles, paper games and the like. Only a few, such as Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos, could actually bring themselves to listen to his story with their full attention, and actually take notes.

And even then they struggled.

However, the moment he asked that question; everybody's head snapped up and they all began raising their hands to offer themselves for the "demonstration". This includes the more reserved personalities like Ren and Blake along with the ever so humble Pyrrha.

If there's one plus in Port's class, it was the fact that sometimes Professor Port would bring in a captured Grimm and allowed a student to fight said Grimm.

And it was sweet sweet _sweet_ relief to his constant monologue of his glory days.

So understandably, most of the class wanted to relieve themselves of their boredom by taking on a Grimm.

Unfortunately, Port only really brings in one Grimm. Meaning only one student could get this chance.

Hence, there was little chance for a student to be picked by Port when everyone else was offering themselves.

Everyone but Jaune… and Lucas.

Ozpin had suggested that Lucas join in on the curriculum, seeing that the boy wanted to become a Huntsman as well now that he was living on Remnant. With his power as Kamen Rider Ghost along with the 31 Eyecons… .

Yup. It was pretty much a given that Lucas would join Team RWBY with their classes.

Yang didn't mind. It only increased that chances that the team would swept away by one of Lucas's pre-determined crazy adventures.

Adventures that Yang would just _love_ to be apart of.

Still, it wasn't surprising to see the boy from another world not raising his hand. From what they were told, Lucas came from a world where the Grimm and Faunus didn't exist.

A world that was in an era of peace… for the most part.

There were still small wars occurring at different countries in his world. Wars caused by racism, paranoia, religion… .

Wars caused by Humans who couldn't get along with other Humans for the stupidest of reasons.

Lucas made an off-hand comment on how the Humans of Remnant that were racist to the Faunus could learn a thing or two of their stupidity by living in his world. He made that comment after seeing a Faunus student being pushed around by a group of passing by Human students.

Considering what Lucas had told him about how Humans of his world were killing one another just for being born from another country, having a different skin-colour, or following a different religion… .

It was a pretty morbid thing to think about, but Yang could see where Lucas's train of thought was going when he made such a statement.

Another thing he shared with Blake then.

* * *

"Hm… my, you all are quite confident in your abilities aren't you?" Professor Peter Port commented at seeing how almost everyone in his class were raising their hands. He rubbed his chin his thought as he surveyed his classroom, noting that there were only two students that weren't raising their hands.

Interesting… is it because that, unlike their classmates, they do not feel that they weren't up to the task? Or perhaps it's because they are being humble about their own strength and were merely allowing their classmates the opportunity to show their worth?

In any case, Peter supposed it would do these two students some good if they flexed their muscles seeing that they were the only ones that weren't raising their hands. Even though one of them was a new special course student that Ozpin said that had transferred to Beacon under very special circumstances.

That reminded Peter. Ozpin wanted to have a meeting with the faculty after classes were over. Concerning this new student actually… .

Interesting… Peter's sixth sense for adventure were tingling! Perhaps this new student would make the next few semesters at Beacon a bit more exciting than usual!

"Mr. Arc! You and our new student Mr. Bloodedge seem quite humble by not raising your hands!" Peter cheerily commented on this fact, causing the class's attention to split between the Arc boy and new student. "Why don't you two give the demonstration instead?"

Most of the class complained at this, whereas the two boys in the spotlight instantly became nervous. Their teammates (well, Mr. Bloodedge didn't seem to have his own team but it would seem that he knew Team RWBY) showed support in their own ways to calm the boys' nerves.

Miss Nikos have Mr. Arc a reassuring pat on the shoulder while Miss Valkyrie was quite verbal at how disappointed she was a not being able to tangle with the Grimm he had captured for today's class and had asked her leader to break the Grimm's legs for her. Lie Ren merely gave his leader solid advice on keeping calm during the fight and try to work in synch with his temporary partner in battle to lesser the chances of injury.

Mr. Bloodedge however… Team RWBY gave each other uncomfortable looks (well, that was easy to see on the half-siblings whereas Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna were more guarded with the look they gave to their teammates). Mr. Bloodedge himself seem to be thinking to himself as he sat in his chair with his arms crossed.

Just as Miss Rose was about to speak up, Mr. Bloodedge suddenly stood up, gave a small respectful bow to Peter before making his way towards the nearest door to change from Beacon's male uniform to his standard combat clothes.

* * *

Blake was curious.

She blamed her Faunus heritage for this. Being a Cat Faunus, it was only natural that her curiosity had the tendency of overpowering her and made her take the stupid decisions.

It wasn't easy being a Faunus.

Not just because of the racism they suffered from Humans. In fact, they had a very justifiable reason as to why they constantly referred the Faunus as animals.

It didn't make it right, but it made sense.

For Blake, it meant dangerous-levels of curiosity, a high preference for seafood, being easily distracted (though this was cultivated during her time with the White Fang), a slight fear of dogs (she could handle dogs, both the animal and the Faunus type. She just needed time to adjust to their presence. _Lots_ of time) among other cat characteristics that only served to annoy her when they bring themselves to light.

So when Professor Port referred to Lucas by the new family name he had given to Ozpin (apparently the slightly disturbing name belonged to another "fictional" character originating from another series in Lucas's world, and it was the first colour-based name that came to Lucas when Ozpin asked for a last name), Blake felt her easily roused curiosity coming to life.

How would Lucas handle a Grimm? She managed to see the ending portions of Lucas's battle with Gamma. While impressive, it was soon revealed that the souls within the Eyecons were channelling their experience to Lucas so that he may have an easier time fighting against the Gamma.

With the serious threat they posed, and the fact that they apparently had no regard to any kind of life other then their own species, Blake could see the logic on why the Eyecons would deny Lucas the valuable experience he needed if he wanted to continue training as a Huntsman.

Team RWBY had been debrief on Lucas's personality by Professor Ozpin (from what he could gather from their conversation with one another while Blake and Weiss were busy trying to find him all over campus. Keyword being "try". She didn't expect the guy to hide out in the _headmaster's_ office of all places), and Blake was surprised from what she had been told.

… She could see why the guy would be attracted to her. They were apparently quite similar in terms of personality.

And in terms of ambition… it was noble of him. He couldn't stand the injustice that happens in his own world, as well as others like Remnant. He grew to admire the heroes of the other worlds, like the Kamen Riders. He wished to be like them, strong yet retaining their compassion for others, regardless of anything. Their pasts, nationality, _species_ … .

However, actions speak louder than words. He might not be who he say he is, regardless of the evidence presented to her. Sue her for reading too many novels of various genres (particularly the kind where the happy ever afters _never_ comes for various reasons), but it didn't hurt to be a bit paranoid if it meant saving her and her team from being betrayed by a bastard who could act.

She'll keep a close eye on him for now. To see if he really was who he says he is, as well to see if he'll stand by the things he apparently says.

And maybe… just maybe, then… .

… .

… Geez, she's been reading way too many romance novels lately. It was way too soon for that kind of stuff. She'll worry about finding a significant other after graduating from Beacon.

The sound of doors opening snapped Blake from her thoughts. And there was Lucas, wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday.

… Blake noted that with what happened yesterday, and with Lucas being dragged to classes for the rest of the week, he more than likely would be wearing that same outfit during the practical classes like combat training and out of classes. In fact, when the team caught him this morning he was wearing one of Beacon Academy's t-shirt merchandise.

Blake also noted that with Lucas standing side by side next to Jaune, he really did looked like a darker (as dark as a guy wearing a bright orange hoodie anyway), more eastern counterpart of Jaune. He just needed to grow his hair a bit and styled it similar to Jaune's, as well as wear some armour, to complete this comparison.

And it would seem that Lucas had summoned out the Ghost Driver as he held his sword in a reverse grip. She wondered if it was because he didn't felt like he was confident enough to handle the Grimm even with Jaune's help. Admittedly it wasn't much, but it was still something.

If worst comes to worst, he might have to transform to Ghost to handle the Grimm.

Something that would have everyone else in the room ask questions that shouldn't be answered yet.

Blake hoped that it didn't come to that.

* * *

Breathe in, breathe out.

He was going to be fine. He can handle one Grimm. Just one.

If there's one thing he could do… it was survive.

… Right.

… Freaking cheap-ass gunshot to the head didn't count for obvious reasons… .

It shouldn't be too bad. It was just going to be an Ursa Major.

It was just a giant ass bear. A ferocious giant ass bear that's hellbent on killing everyone in the room, but from Lucas had read about Ursai, they were quite slow compared to Beowolves.

Slow he could _definitely_ handle. It was the quicker Grimm that Lucas felt that he better transformed into Ghost first if he wanted any chance at defeating them.

"So, uh, you know what Grimm Professor Port is going to sick at us?" Jaune asked him, with Lucas noting that the question made sense in that Professor Port asked them to give a demonstration. So obviously those who paid attention to his story should be able to tell what Grimm Port was going to use.

Something Jaune failed to do.

Lucas didn't know why everyone else (except the ever so responsible Weiss and Pyrrha, among others) was dozing off at hearing Port's stories. It wasn't as if he was repeating the same story every few days was it?

Then again, Lucas supposed that growing up in a world where people had a far easier time growing up to become badasses would make them more… apathetic to stories.

People take anything for granted if they're exposed to it for a long time, after all.

"It's an Ursa Major." Lucas politely answered Jaune's question.

He briefly noted that the Arkos pairing finally became a thing in RWBY's Volume 3 Finale… only for Pyrrha to shove Jaune into a rocket locker to send him to safety, and go on a suicidal mission to stop the Maiden-empowered Cinder Fall.

… Lucas wondered if he had to grab Jaune by the collar, shake him repeatedly while saying "She's into you! Why don't you see it?!", before slapping him repeatedly while telling him "Wake up!"

… He probably should. Like, maybe after the dance. Yeah, he'll do that. If Arkos doesn't become a thing after the dance in Volume 2, he'll spell it out for Jaune.

Looking at the Arc in question, Lucas could see the boy's confidence (whatever he had at the moment anyway) had dropped down considerably and the boy was hesitating at the thought of facing a huge ass Grimm.

Oh the poor guy had absolutely no idea what was in store for Remnant's future that'll come around… months maybe? Depends on when the Vytal Festival is starting. That reminded Lucas that he should really ask for a timeframe of when the Vytal Festival is rolling around.

He knew he was somewhere in Volume 1 of the story, seeing that Team RWBY and Team CFVY didn't know each other all that well yet. The lack of a certain Monkey Faunus and his casanova of a friend also helped prove this, as well as the lack of other students from other Academies.

But it would really help to know exactly how many days he had before Cinder and her cronies come a-knocking.

Well, maybe he's getting ahead of himself. He only had 98 more days before he disappears, unless he manages to collect all 15 Luminary Eyecons or 16 Rider Eyecons.

Ah, he was getting a bit distracted. Jaune. Hesitating. Could die if he doesn't pull himself together. Do something about it. Now.

"You're shaking." Lucas decided to start off the conversation by pointing out the obvious. Annoying as it may be, it does help start off a conversation.

"O-Oh!" Jaune stuttered out as he tried to stop. For the most part, he did. "S-Sorry." Still stuttering it would seem.

"Piece of advice I heard in passing;" Lucas said, though noting to himself he actually heard it from a Japanese comic book/manga but hey nobody really needed to know that. "What are you doing? Why do you run? Face forward… . You should be able to hear it now. That which blocks your ears is worthless fear. The enemy is one and you are one." Lucas began, though he noted that he needed to omit a few things from the quote because it didn't really made that much sense without context.

Still, he gotten Jaune's full attention now. "Or in our case; the enemy is one and we are two. So what is there to fear?" He looked Jaune in the eyes at this. "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you'll back. You'll die if you hesitate."

… That quote could be taken in multiple ways, in Lucas's eyes. Hesitate at helping someone, and a piece of you may die as you wallow in guilt. You might feel older and a coward for not going through with a decision. Obviously, you might give the enemy an opportunity to kill you if you hesitate even for moment.

… What's done is done. Lucas was dead. Got killed because a robber shot him in the head. Nothing could be done about that. All he could do now is just try to collect the Eyecons, bring himself back to life and try to stop Cinder's and Salem's plans, whatever they were.

Even if it meant sacrificing his wish to bring himself to life, if he had to stop Cinder and Salem through that way… .

Well, he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

As Lucas looked at Port, he seem to see approval etched on his face as the man prepared to unlock the cage that was housing the Ursa Major.

No time to think about that for now. Instead, Lucas chose to switch his Gan Gun Saber into Nitoryu mode, for he felt far more comfortable holding something in both hands when he fights. The feeling he had gotten when he used Musashi's Eyecon… . It felt more… right compared to the other Eyecons.

Port slashed down the lock holding the beast inside it's cage with his trusty blunderbuss-axe hybrid weapon, and immediately it broke the gates and let itself out.

… Lucas noted that he had underestimated the size of an Ursa Major compared to an average student of Beacon. Sue him, it's been a while since he watched RWBY Volume 1.

Lucas also idly noted that it was amazing that Port managed to capture one relatively unharmed, as well as the fact the classroom could even fit the giant ass thing.

The beast surveyed the area it found itself in, noting of all of the potential prey it has. However, only three are armed at the moment.

They were the biggest threats. One of them, it had faced before and had managed to subdue it. It was good as dead anyway, now being in enemy territory. So it might as well try to take some of it's prey with it.

Lucas threw the secondary piece of the Gan Gun Saber at the Ursa Major, the beast easily swiping it away towards the audience, who ducked away lest they wished to be hit by the crossfire.

However, it only served as a distraction as Lucas took the time to charge at the Ursa Major when the secondary piece of the Gan Gun Saber flew at it. He knew the throw would never hit the beast. For one thing he had lousy aim anyway and he doubted that even if it did hit the Grimm, Lucas sincerely doubted the piece would've managed to pierce into the Grimm's skin.

He didn't need to overpower the thing. Not yet. He just needed to get a few hits in first.

So with the Ursa Major distracted by the flying Gan Gun Saber piece, it noticed too late that Lucas was far closer to it then he originally was, as was able to strike it's head with the core piece of the Gan Gun Saber before backing away from the Grimm before it managed to swipe at him with one of his claws.

Weiss begrudgingly applaud Lucas (not outwardly, for it would only serve as a distraction) for his use of Misdirection. Misdirection is a form of deception where the attention of the audience (and in this case, the Ursa Major) was directed at one thing (in this case, the smaller sword) to ensure their attention wasn't focused on another thing (Lucas himself).

Weiss knew what he did (even if it was likely the boy didn't knew himself), because growing up as a Schnee, she had seen her fair share of magic shows.

Starting the fight off by throwing one of his swords would clearly have his enemy (as well as his audience) immediately focused on the thrown blade. Even if it was just for a moment, he managed to direct their attention to something else. Since he was in such a small battlefield, the only thing he could use it for was to catch the Grimm by surprise.

But what if he had used when he was in a forest like the Emerald Forest? He could've used the chance to slip away from sight, and could safely transform into his armoured persona Ghost.

Sure the cost was a piece of his weapon, but for all Weiss knew he had the ability to summon it back to his hand.

It certainly wouldn't be farfetched as the other things he could do.

The demonstration soon continued with the lumbering beast charging at Jaune and Lucas. Both immediately dodged to the side to get out of the Ursa Major's way. Lucas had dodged to the seated students while Jaune had dodged to the Professor's desk.

This gave Lucas the chance to regain his lost Gan Gun Saber piece, given to him by fellow Beacon students. With grateful nod and "Thanks", Lucas immediately refocused to the Ursa Major only to see Jaune taking a few swipes at the giant Grimm himself, before taking a hit by giant slow swipe that sent him flying across the room.

Lucas immediately leapt towards Jaune and caught him, though at the cost of the both of thing crashing to the ground.

"Oh-hoh!" Port was cheery at seeing this. "How noble of you to catch your fellow Huntsman-in-Training!" He commented, still cheery.

The first thing that came to Lucas's mind was to switch his Gan Gun Saber to Gun Mode and shoot at the Ursa Major to keep it at bay.

But he didn't.

He hesitated as _that_ moment repeated itself in his head at the mere thought of using a gun, as well as that horrible noise playing in his head over and over again.

"Move!" Jaune returned the favour as he pushed himself and Lucas out of the way as the Grimm charged at them. Due to being so near the professor, Port himself also had to jumped out of the way as the Grimm slammed itself into a wall.

"Be careful boys! You don't have the pleasure of taking a breather in the middle of a battle!" Port didn't lose his cheeriness despite this.

Team RWBY and the remaining members of Team JNPR didn't share his sentiment.

"You okay?!" Jaune asked Lucas as he got into a defensive position, which put him in front of Lucas protectively.

"… Yeah." Lucas let out, criticising himself for hesitating at the mere thought of using a gun. For God's sake, he managed to use it to shoot himself and the WizarSwordGun at the Gamma! _Why_ did he hesitate?! Especially after telling Jaune _not_ to hesitate?!

He said it to himself before, he'll say it again as many times as he had to; he was a fucking hypocrite.

"Okay." Jaune said as he focused on the Ursa Major. Slowly, he and Lucas got up as the Grimm shook it's head to get rid of the dizziness that came with slamming itself into a wall. And they all began circling each other.

"So, uh? You remember what Professor Port said in his story?" Jaune asked, as he tried forming a plan in his head.

"… You were paying attention?" He could hear Lucas asking behind him, with Jaune distinctively feeling a cheeky grin being thrown at him.

"Ah… not really." An embarrassed Jaune admitted. Hey, he had listened to various stories from his parents and sisters. All of them were way more interesting than Professor Port's stories. "B-But I figured that since we're giving a demonstration and all, he would want us to do something he did in his stories."

An amused "Hn." soon followed. "I'll make an opening for you." Lucas declared as he stood side-by-side with Jaune. "A big one. So big that you have to be an idiot not to see it. Jaune frowned a bit at that, but didn't interfere. "You cut him open like a frog being dissected when that opening shows itself, okay?" Rough around the edges when he said it, but Jaune had the feeling that it was because Lucas was naturally gruff and wasn't looking down on him or anything like that when he said it.

It was kind of… refreshing, actually. Weird that it felt like that, but refreshing nonetheless.

Jaune gave a firm nod as the two prepared themselves. The Ursa Major roared at them before charging again.

While Jaune dodged out of the way, Lucas jumped on top of the Ursa Major (a dangerous feat considering all of the boney spikes all over it's back) and began to hold onto two distinct prongs extending from it's "mask".

He pulled on the prongs, and caused the Ursa Major to howl as it ceased it's charge and start standing on it's hind-legs.

Lucas had the Ursa Major turn around to face Jaune, who saw the opening Lucas meant and charged at the beast with the sword half of Crocea Mors, ramming it's blade into the defenceless stomach of the giant Grimm before slicing it in half by using all of his body strength to lift himself and Crocea Mors upwards.

* * *

"Luke! Luke! Lucas!"

As Lucas was on his way to the changing room, he was stopped by Ruby, with the remaining members of Team RWBY not too far behind. Lucas wondered if Ruby had used her Semblance to catch up to him, but then again that might not have made sense since he figured the remaining members of Team RWBY would be left _far_ behind instead of not too far.

"Yes Ruby?" He was in no rush. Ozpin had ensured that he would share all classes with Team RWBY to save everyone some trouble.

So if Ruby ends up making everyone late for some reason, then that's her fault, not his.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on killing that Ursa Major! You were awesome!" Ruby grinned as her team finally caught with them.

"Ruby you dolt, you need to slow down and let us keep up with you!" Weiss berated her leader/partner as she tried catching her breath. Making Lucas quirk an eyebrow and reassess his thought on whether or not Ruby was using her Semblance.

"Heh heh, sorry!" Ruby apologised with a sheepish grin that _really_ reminded of Lucas of porcupine-haired, blue-eyed protagonist who was named after the sky. She turned to him. "Luke, you were amazing! You were all… !" And cue Ruby exaggerating the fight like an overdramatic teenager.

Considering she was 15… it was understandable.

"I wasn't that good… ." The way Lucas smiled and the way he raised his hands a bit showed that he rather have Ruby stopped with the compliments.

"But you were!" Ruby said with almost puppy-dog look that made Lucas cringe.

He… wasn't good with people dammit… .

"Yeah. Looks like you weren't as bad as we thought you were going to be!" Yang revealed with a laugh, as the other members of Team RWBY gave her a glare at this.

Lucas however, merely let out a sardonic smile at this. He didn't really mind them looking down on him. In fact, he shared their original sentiments.

He surprised himself in that battle. He didn't think he was able to react or move all that well. Perhaps it had something to do with his lack of body… . He figured that muscle memory was currently beyond him at the moment, due to the lack of actual muscles in the first place. The lack of a body probably meant a lack of physical limits too.

He honestly didn't think he was able to pull on the Ursa Major's… ears? Well, they were shaped like ears at any rate. Anyway, he didn't think he was able to pull on it's ears so strongly that the giant thing would end up following his direction like Ratatouille.

"What Yang means by that is that you exceeded our expectations." Weiss dryly said, giving the blonde of the group the stink-eye. Said blonde merely gave her a raspberry in response, with Weiss rolling her eyes at her teammate's lack of maturity.

"Why didn't you use your weapon's gun mode though? That would've been useful since Jaune doesn't really long-range options." Ruby wondered. Seeing that Lucas knew a lot of things about Remnant thanks to the web-show, it stands to reason that he must've known that Jaune wasn't a long-range fighter.

Lucas smile considerably became more strained as his hand tightened into a fist. He unclenched it after letting out a sigh to calm himself down.

"Lucas? Are you okay?" Ruby saw this and wondered what was wrong with her new friend.

"It's just… I'm not good with guns that's all." Lucas admitted, though not really clarifying it correctly.

Ruby was confused at this, though her more older and experienced teammates were starting to put the pieces together.

Blake managed to connect the dots first. "You… have a fear of guns don't you?" Blake questioned, seeing Lucas flinching a bit.

He let out another sigh to calm himself. "Y-Yeah." He stuttered out.

Ruby soon caught up. "Oh!" She said as soon as she connected the dots. "I'm sorry Luke! I didn't mean… !" Ruby began stuttering out as she tried to apologise.

"It's fine Ruby." Lucas smiled at her, letting her know it was okay. He'll deal with this newly developed fear soon enough.

This fear that almost prevented him from saving Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina… . If Haruto didn't gave him the strength to pull the trigger, who knows what might've happened to those two.

No, this fear _will_ be dealt with as soon as possible. It wasn't going to stop him from being the best Huntsman he can be. The best _Kamen Rider_ he could be. It was as Ruby said, it would've been better if he had used the Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode. He almost used it in Gun Mode had his fear not made him hesitate and started replaying _that_ damn moment in his head.

A hand soon wrapped itself over his shoulders. "Hey, it's only been a day since you got here. Nobody expect's you to be this super awesome badass that can shrug everything off, especially getting killed." Yang gave him words of comfort.

Since their father shut down during their childhood, it forced Yang to step up and be the parent Ruby needed. So Yang had developed her maternal instincts better than most girls her age, and she could see that Lucas was trying to force himself into being strong when right now, what he really needed was to relax for a few days to adjust and accept the fact he was technically dead.

The 99 days time limit didn't really help, but Lucas really shouldn't be pushing himself. No one should push themselves for the sake of their goals.

What's the point of reaching your goals as fast as possible if you were going to end up crashing and burning near the end?

"Hey!" A familiar voice cried out to the group, causing them to turn and see that Team JNPR were making their way towards them.

There was Jaune Arc, the blue-eyed blonde that fought alongside Lucas earlier, who was also the leader of the team. To his right was Nora Valkyrie, an extremely cheery orangenette whose signature colour was pink and wielded a mighty fine hammer that can send almost everything flying. To Jaune's left was Pyrrha Nikos, the red headed undefeated champion from Mistral. And next to Nora was her best friend Lie Ren, a pink-eyed, green-clad youth who served as the Blake of his team.

Together, they made up Team JNPR, a team that was virtually Team RWBY's equal as well as the team they are currently closes two.

Nothing brings 8 distinctively unique personalities together like fighting two supergiant Grimm during Initiation.

"New kid! You and Jaune were absolutely awesome out there!" Nora cheered, quite happy at seeing a Grimm being cut open like a frog being dissected.

Ren sighed at his friend's eccentricities. "Nora, he has a name." He chastised his best friend before turning to his new classmate. "But nonetheless, she's right. You gave us quite the show." Ren admitted. He was a bit impressed at how the new kid had started off the fight by throwing a piece of his weapon to distract the enemy, it was quite unexpected. Perhaps he should try a similar tactic with Stormflower, since it was a twin-gun weapon and he could afford throwing one of them to distract his opponent.

"Thanks for helping out. I'm pretty sure I'd be Ursa meat if you weren't there to help me out." Jaune smiled, Crocea Mors still on him. He briefly noted that Lucas worked fast seeing that he could no longer see the orange belt with the oversized (and creepy) buckle, as well as his sword.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You saved my skin too, you know." Lucas softly smiled, giving Jaune a light punch in the shoulder, much to the blonde's surprise. He wasn't the only one, as Team RWBY was surprise as well.

"Yeah Jaune! You should've seen yourself when you gut that Ursa opened!" Nora let out a manic grin as she remembered that badass moment. Oh, she wished Professor Port picked her so that she would've gotten the chance to swing that Ursa through the wall and into the next room!

Nora was unaware she said this out loud however. Something Weiss soon let her knew about this fact as she scolded her. Nora's response was to stick out her tongue and bopped her head in a cutesey "Oops!" manner, much to Weiss's ire and the group's amusement.

Pyrrha shook her head as she watched the ever excitable Nora, who was now having a conversation with the equally pumped up Ruby and Yang, in a manner of "What am I going to do with them?". Quite mother-like, actually. "Lucas Bloodedge, right?" If Pyrrha was disturbed by the family name, she didn't show it. Instead, she extended a hand for a handshake. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's nice to meet you."

Seeing this, Lucas let out a small smile, taking her hand and shaking it. "Likewise." Was all he merely said before letting go.

His mind… wasn't racing a million thoughts per hour as he originally believed what would happen if he was introduced to Pyrrha. Instead, all he could think about that this was the poor girl who had been isolated for being the strongest of her peers, ended up being placed a burden on her shoulders that may or may not ended up with her cracking and making the foolish decision of taking on a Maiden-empowered Cinder Fall which ended with her death.

 _That_ was not going to happen. Not on his watch.

 _"Arkos Forevermore to Infinity and Fucking Beyond, Goddammit!"_ Lucas remembered the words of one of his online friends, who made it known how devastated he was at seeing Pyrrha dying.

Yeah… Arkos Forevermore to Infinity and Beyond… .

That's what Pyrrha Nikos deserved, at least.

As the large group soon walked away together, they were too deep in their conversation to notice the silver-haired man in a dark green suit calmly sipping his coffee, proud at seeing how bright the two teams were.

He'll make sure that their lights will never burn out. And perhaps with Lucas's strength, no light will ever burn out prematurely ever again.

And as the Headmaster of Beacon made his way back to his office, a certain bright red Eyecon glowed dimly in Lucas's room. Within the red Eyecon was a man wearing the bright red Ghost Parka that represented Musashi.

The man soon smiled at sensing the chosen child had made himself new companions. And if the child proves worthy, those companions may choose to fight by his side for the rest of their lives.

Friendship was a beautiful thing.

* * *

 _ **Days Left: 98**_

 _ **Current Eyecon Count:**_  
 _ **[Musashi]**_  
 _ **[OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive]**_

 _ **Missing Eyecons:**_  
 _ **{Edison, Robin Hood, Newton, Billy The Kid, Beethoven, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Houdini, Grimm, Sanzo}**_  
 _ **{Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double}**_

* * *

 _ ***Slams head. Repeatedly***_

 **GAH! GODDAMMIT! I ain't feeling it man! I ain't feeling it!**

 **For one thing, STILL haven't give out a basic description of Team RWBY's appearance. I mean, seriously?! What the hell… .**

 **So, originally I was going to skip right over to Jaunedice in this Chapter 3, even though I really didn't want to since I think Jaunedice would be better suited to take place around… Chapter 7 or so.**

 **Thus I chatted with Stranger about this, and our talk set me straight and you all get this little piece of filler in the mean time. Hey, at least now a Luminary will be appearing in Chapter 5.**

 **Fun fact; I actually wear glasses and forgot to add that to Lucas's appearance. But then again, he's dead so he's eyesight shouldn't be as bad as he was alive anymore.**

 **Another fun fact; I was highly tempted to just leave this chapter at "… using all of his body strength to lift himself and Crocea Mors upwards." even though I already planned it to end like this. It felt right enough for me to leave it there, but then I figured that would be a dick move and decided to finish it properly.**

 **Also; I'm annoyed that I brought more Eyecon conversations into this chapter. It's because I figured the first two chapters were enough for now. But no, as I wrote I decided to do myself a favour and add small Eyecon conversations to keep the flow going.**

 **So feel free to point a gun at me and shoot me cause I feel like I messed up with this chapter. *Sigh* Am I overreacting? Probably. Does the fact that I realise this help me calm down and stop overreacting? No, it does not.**


	4. Next! The Day Continues!

**You know, I just realised that Stranger's KR OOO/RWBY crossover, Dusts of Avarice, currently only has two chapters whereas Reaching Out To Remnants currently has four chapters.**

 **… .**

 **MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

 **… .**

 **… Hah… I'm retarded.**

 **Raidentensho: … Grateful Damashii is the _Super_ Form, the Form on par with Kachidoki Arms and Type Formula. Mugen Damashii is the _Final_ Form, forms like Kiwami Arms and Type Tridoron. I'm sure you know this but still… .**

 **And if you're talking about the Sunglasslasher signature feature, which Takeru somewhat uses with combinations such as Ore &Robin Hood along with Newton&Himiko, then yeah that's pretty obvious. Fanfiction doesn't have budget limitations like in real life. ;)**

 **DocSlendy: Fun fact; Lucas said Salem's name to Ozpin to convince him of his story. Well it didn't really clinches it, it did made Ozpin take the situation _far_ more seriously then he would have. Whether or not that means Lucas already told him about Cinder and merry band of thieves, murderers  & Faunus… well, I'll let you all guess for now.**

 **New Universe Returns: Knowing my track record, Volume _5_ will already come out and I can safely introduce such an Eyecon.**

 **gundam 09: *Shushes you* Spoilers~ I'll tell you this much; just because Lucas considers Blake as his waifu with Weiss as a very close second, doesn't automatically mean he'll end up with one of those two. Other girls also have a fair shot.**

 **Omarnosian10: Hm… I'll think about it. One on hand, I don't want Lucas to gain another Eyecon so soon after gaining a Luminary Eyecon. On another hand… it makes sense… . Hm… . Oh, sorry I'm just talking to myself! I'll think about it.**

 **So anyway, hope you guys enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

As Team RWBY and Team JNPR sat in the bleachers of the amphitheater for their current class, Lucas sat in-between the two teams.

His face was currently in his hands out of embarrassment.

No wonder Port seem to look at him in approval after he told Jaune the Zangetsu speech! Everyone in the class heard it!

' _Hole, where art thou? I needeth thee now._ ' Lucas thought in embarrassment.

… Had he said that out loud, he would end up _digging_ a damn hole for himself.

Siting next to him were Yang and Pyrrha, who were patting the back of his head and his shoulder respectively.

"Why's the new student looking so embarrassed?" They all could overhear another student asking.

"Team RWBY and Team JNPR finally told him during lunch that everyone heard his speech in Professor Port's class." One of his friends answered for him.

"Oh~! Heh, where did he get that? A comic book?"

"Gotta admit, it sounded a bit badass."

"Yeah, but still!"

The laughter only made Lucas wish harder for the damn hole.

Well, wishing got him a second chance at living in another world entirely. Why not a deep hole for him to hide in?

"Hey, come on Luke, it wasn't that bad!" Yang tried comforting him. Had it been anyone else, like Jaune, she would try to be a little cheeky by teasing him but for a guy whose so much like Blake… , she really didn't expect such a reaction.

Then again, Blake might go through a similar reaction had she been in Lucas's shoes. It's not like the girl finds herself in such situations often enough for Yang to be able to make accurate guesses.

… Something that she should remedy as soon as possible.

"Yes, it was a good speech." Despite only getting to know him better just a few minutes ago, Pyrrha tried to help as well. His embarrassed reaction reminded her of Jaune, actually.

"Hmph. It was incredibly corny." Weiss however seem to think that Lucas's current reaction was appropriate. Then again, perhaps she still hadn't let go of the "Waifu" topic yet. … Understandable considering it's only been a day… . "Wasn't it, Blake?" She turned to her most sensible teammate for support.

Said teammate was busy reading one of her many books. Briefly, she turned away from it to look at her friends before going back to reading. "Please don't bring me into this." Was her simple request.

Nora wasn't helping matters by horribly repeating the speech. Heck, she got a few pieces wrong, with Jaune nervously correcting her while Ren just sighed out of exasperation.

"Perhaps a match will take your mind off matters?" Pyrrha offered, as the distinct cry of someone crying out in pain as well as being flung across the room reached the group's ears.

Amazingly, no one in the group except Lucas and Jaune really reacted to the cry. Humming in thought as he stared at the arena, Lucas supposed misplaced aggression would do _wonders_ for him right now.

Just because he was a quiet soul… didn't mean that he wasn't a violent one.

"Well done Mr. Marigold. I see you actually did something about your tendency of leaving your left side open." Glynda Goodwitch, the instructor for the class, gave criticism for each match. She showed approval for the winner, apparently because he did something about a piece of criticism that Glynda gave him last time.

As the she sent the two students away, she faced the remaining students on the bleachers. "Now, I know that match seemed lackluster compared to some of our earlier ones… ." She commented, causing some students to gave wry smirks at her commentary, while others huffed for they felt their matches were equally as great. "Luckily, we still have time for one more match. Any volunteers?" She asked, with Lucas immediately raising his hand.

"Ah, Mr. Bloodedge." She hummed at seeing him volunteering. Inwardly, she wondered if the boy was getting a bit too cocky after his victory over the Ursa Major.

Oh, she heard all about it alright. As Ozpin's right-hand woman, she practically knew everything that happens in the school. Including Peter's tendency of capturing Grimm and bringing them to his class.

Nonetheless, she'll let Lucas have his way for now. If the boy believes he can handle most of the students here, despite his history, then who was she to deny his request?

"I do hope that this isn't because of some rush to prove your place amongst your peers." Of course, she had appearances to keep up, hence why she was being more harsh on him then she would've been had they been alone. Contrary to what most second year and third year students would say, she did have a warm heart underneath her cold exterior. Even she felt sorry for the poor soul pretending to be a Beacon student who was making his way towards her.

"… ." Said soul didn't say a word to her, merely raising an eyebrow at her for a moment before waiting for his opponent to be chosen.

"Hmph." She huffed a bit, not liking this aspect of his personality. Ozpin had informed her that Lucas, due to his rough around the edges personality, had the tendency of being rude despite never really meaning it.

Ozpin waved this aspect off with a laugh, finding it refreshing.

Glynda found such an attitude annoying. Good grief, she might actually have to spend the semester break with the boy to properly educate him on social etiquette.

"Well then, let's find you an opponent… . Any volunteers?" She asked her remaining students. Lucas wasn't the first student to transfer in the middle of a semester during Glynda's time at Beacon. She had grown used to how some of her ruffian-like students would like a piece of the fresh meat to see if they deserved to attend Beacon at later date than their peers.

Some rose to the challenge. Others did not.

Let's see which category Lucas falls in, despite his special circumstances.

"Heh! I'll do it!" One Cardin Winchester boasted as he stood up. Mr. Winchester was a young man with burnt-orange hair, contrasting with his indigo eyes. He wore a black collared shirt with red trimmings and black pants that were held up by a red belt. Over this ensemble was silver-gray armour which had gold trimmings, with the armour's chestplate sporting a gold bird with its wings outstretched.

He, along with his team, was also the first year's resident bully.

Something Glynda would find pleasure in bringing up during parent-teacher-conferences.

They may be teaching these children to be warriors, however that didn't change the fact they were _still_ children who had attitude problems. And who better to reign in these attitude problems than their own parents? … The ones that still _had_ parents, anyway… .

"Very well then, Mr. Winchester… ." Glynda said after thinking about it. To be frank, Cardin and his teammates were one of the more weaker teams out of all the first years, in her mind. Those boys seem to be believe that they were one of the greatest Huntsmen-in-Training to have walked through Beacon's halls… .

If that was the case; then they were wrong, however. Oh so _very_ wrong.

Perhaps a small lesson in humility would help them open their eyes to reality. Those who bark the loudest were often the weakest of the lot.

Which only made Glynda a bit disappointed with the far more quiet and humble Jaune Arc. Even she could see the boy had some potential, now that she was helping training him through her classes.

Perhaps the remarkably similar Lucas could help Jaune see that the difference in skill between him and his peers weren't that far off.

Speaking of Lucas, it would seem that having Mr. Winchester as his opponent had flickered a switch within the boy as he suddenly had developed a small, sly, maniacal smirk on his face, which quickly went away within a second or two.

… Glynda decided that she would not keep both boys waiting any longer, now that Mr. Winchester had arrived.

"I trust you boys remember the rules?" Glynda gave a stern warning, making it known that she would not tolerate if either boy continues to attack the other once one of their Aura enters the red zone.

Lucas gave her a firm nod of respect. Cardin merely gave her a scoff.

"Very well then. Begin!" And with that, the match begun.

Neither boy made the first move. Well Cardin had a self-assured smirk on his face, with his mace resting against his shoulder, Lucas eyes remained focus despite his apathetic face.

The Gan Gun Saber was in his hands, in Nitoryu Mode. He began twirling the secondary piece of the weapon, with Cardin bringing his eyes towards it in wonder what Lucas was planning to do with it.

Big mistake, as Lucas chose to toss it into the air. And predictably, Cardin eyes followed the secondary piece since they had locked onto it while it was still in Lucas's hand.

Cardin seem to realise what Lucas was planning to do, however, as Lucas managed to get two clean hits in before the Winchester began blocking his surprisingly ferocious strikes. Cardin's mace blocked multiple hits that were fast and furious, forcing the Winchester to push the Bloodedge away.

Lucas was pushed away with a considerable amount force, seeing that the Winchester was able to swing his mace around with one hand. If it was someone like Ruby or Weiss, it would've definitely took them both hands to lift and swing the mace. As such, it was natural that Lucas stumbled a bit as he lost his footing.

Something Cardin capitalised as he quickly closed the distance between them and swung his mace at Lucas's face. Lucas raised the main component of his Gan Gun Saber and managed to somewhat block the blow, but he still ended up rolling unceremoniously onto the ground.

On the plus side, he rolled at the direction where the secondary piece of his weapon had landed. Picking it up, Lucas got into a battle ready position.

The look on his face made Cardin grinned, because it was the same face that a certain blonde pipsqueak in white had whenever he got frustrated.

' _Heh, another pushover then! This'll be easy!_ ' With that thought in mind, Cardin's grin got wider before he prepared himself.

Lucas however, went through his options. The Gan Gun Saber only had access to four modes by itself; Blade Mode, Nitoryu Mode, Gun Mode and Nagitana Mode. Out of all them, Lucas felt the most comfortable with Nitoryu mode.

Plus, Cardin was a bit… slow. He was faster than a normal person should be when wielding a mace, but compared to when Lucas faced the Katana Gamma and Yari Gamma… with Musashi's power… .

Yeah… he'll do just fine against Cardin… for sure!

The two students stayed silent, remaining still as they waited for their opponent to make the next move. The waiting was keeping their audience at the edges of their seats, as Team RWBY and JNPR hoped that Lucas put the bully in his place.

While Cardin usually messed with Jaune, there was one time where he tried messing with Ruby when she stood up for Jaune as it led the two of them to have a sparring match with one another. Luckily, she managed to put the bully in his place (with the encouragement of her teammates, Weiss especially, helping her pull through). But both teams had no doubt that had Ruby lost against Cardin, he would've spent more time picking on Ruby like he does with Jaune.

So whenever whenever they watched Cardin's sparring matches, they will without a doubt cheer for the other student.

Cardin seem to get fed up with waiting, and shouted at Lucas. "You gonna stand there looking stupid or you're gonna make a move sometime this year, punk?!"

This merely made Lucas raised an eyebrow, thinking back on what he knew of Cardin's personality. It's been a while since he watched Volume 1 (which was pretty much the only Volume where Cardin had the most screen-time), but apparently Cardin can be summed up as a stereotypical school bully.

… And weren't stereotypical school bullies sore losers?

This thought made Lucas develop a sly smile, and he decided to taunt Cardin by using the hand holding the secondary piece of the Gan Gun Saber to make the universal "Come on" motion.

This ticked off Cardin enough for him to charge at Lucas, whose plan in mind involve using a reaction command originating from a video game. In Lucas's mind, Cardin was replaced with some white-grey creature with zipper serving as it's lips, with Lucas seeing a boy who bore similarities to Jaune in terms of appearance blindsiding the creature by quickly encircling around to it's back.

As soon as Cardin got close enough, he blinked in surprise and confusion when Lucas suddenly disappeared. "What… ?!" He managed to mutter out before he felt two somethings whacking against his head, _hard_. Understanding that Lucas somehow got past him and behind him, Cardin swung to where he thought Lucas was but only hit air.

He got another nasty surprised when Lucas suddenly got into his face and gave him a hard headbutt.

Both boys staggered at that, though Lucas didn't seem to take into consideration at how hard Cardin's head was and the fact how disoriented he could be headbutting the taller boy. Nor did he seem to take consideration that Cardin would recover faster than he would.

Seeing his chance, Cardin grabbed Lucas by the shirt and had full intentions to slam him onto the ground before smashing his face in with his mace.

Unfortunately for Cardin, it would seem the first thing that came to Lucas's mind at being grabbed was to slam the pommels of the his two swords into Cardin's ears.

Aura stopped those who had unlocked it from being mortally wounded. It didn't stop them from feeling pain nor did it stop concussive blows. Meaning Cardin got quite disoriented when his ears were attacked.

He let go of Lucas, who stumbled along with the taller boy. Though Lucas recovered quickly and decided to grab the taller boy by the collar of his shirt and kneed him in the stomach. And despite holding onto swords, he decided much rather punch Cardin in the face a few times before kicking him away.

Cardin growled once he gotten his bearings. As he got up, he prepared to charge at Lucas again before Glynda Goodwitch's piercing voice made them both freeze.

"Enough." She said. "That's the match." She said in a tone of voice that made it clear that there will be no arguments.

"What?!" Which flew straight into one ear and out of the other in the case of Cardin Winchester. "But I-!" He didn't get to finish as Glynda interrupted him.

"Have sustain enough damage that your Aura levels have dropped into the red zone." She said, her professional frown in place that made it known that Cardin was skating on thin ice. "And in a tournament-style duel, that would indicate that you are no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match."

Cardin held himself back as his free hand curled into a fist. "Mr. Winchester, perhaps it would better next time to keep a calm mind when charging at your opponent. I assume that I would be correct in guessing that you've developed tunnel vision when you rushed at Mr. Bloodedge at various points in the match?" Cardin merely scoffed at Glynda's criticism and looked away.

Seeing as the boy is no longer listening, Glynda decided to turn to the other student would no doubt be far more interested in hearing his faults. "And Mr. Bloodedge, perhaps you should use a less reckless fighting style seeing that more than once, Mr. Winchester had given you quite a bashing." Glynda said, her Scroll showing that Lucas's Aura level had dropped to yellow zone.

"… I'll get to work on that." Was all Lucas said to her, giving a slight bow as well.

Nodding, Glynda turned to the rest of the class, with the bell conveniently ringing at this moment. "That will be all for today children. Remember to switch back to your uniforms and place your weapons in your designated lockers." Her eyes shifted to Jaune as she said this, with the blonde cringing as the professor was referring to the one time he had accidentally placed his weapons in his partner's locker by mistake.

"The videos of today's sparring matches will be sent to your Scrolls as soon as possible. Please do take the time to review your achievements and mistakes." She cannot stressed this enough, knowing for a fact that the less responsible students would merely let the videos remain in their Scrolls as long as possible, collecting cybernetic dust or delete them to make room for something else that could better get their attention.

As the students began crowding the door leading out of the amphitheater, Glynda noted that Team RWBY and Team JNPR were one of the teams that were at the very back of the crowd, thus would be one of the last teams out of the amphitheater. They were surrounding Lucas, no doubt congratulating him on his victory (though the look Miss Schnee's face seem to indicating that she was criticising it, no doubt she would end up criticising his callous use of a headbutt)

Soon however, she and Lucas made eye-contact with one another. They stared at each other for a moment, before Lucas delivered a genuine smile at her along with grateful nod.

Glynda raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what he was grateful about, but nonetheless gave him the barest hint of a smile in return.

* * *

"Huh, I didn't know that Beacon taught it's students how to cook." Lucas commented as he stood with Weiss and Ruby at one of the many counters in a kitchen-based classroom. Currently, they along with everyone in class had switched out of their normal clothes for a black outfit with gold trims that highly reminded Lucas of a chef's uniform.

The equipment in the room along with the uniform made it pretty obvious what class this was supposed to be.

Weiss was appalled at Lucas's admission, whereas Ruby was instead surprised. "Of course Beacon teaches us how to cook!" Weiss hissed at him, an angry look on her face that many people _very_ attracted to her would find cute. "Listen up! As Huntsman, we are expected to spend days, weeks, even _months_ in the wilderness! As such, Beacon teaches us the necessary survival skills we need so that we can survive such Grimm-infested areas!" Weiss went on to full lecture mode, complete with raising a finger and putting a hand on her hip.

… Lucas didn't know why, but he had the feeling that Ruby had grown accustomed to seeing this pose by the time he gotten here.

"So then why are they teaching us how to cook 5-star meals?" Lucas deadpanned, noting the high quality equipment the classroom has, which didn't really make sense to Lucas. If they were going to spend a lot of time in the wilderness, unless they brought a portable kitchen with them; learning how to cook kitchen-based meals seemed meaningless when one didn't even have the necessary tools to create such dishes.

"They're teaching us these skills in case we can find use for them in the future!" Weiss's frustrated reaction was kinda adorable, considering she's even flapping her arms as if she was a bird in the middle of flying.

Unknown to both Lucas and Weiss, Ruby was trying to hold in her giggling at seeing their interaction. Now she knew why Yang was always laughing when Weiss lectured her on her mistakes. Weiss's reactions were kinda funny, actually. Too bad Ruby was usually on the receiving on said reactions to fully appreciate them.

Weiss leaned onto the counter, with Lucas taking this as his cue to do the same. And apparently he was right as Weiss began explaining while whispering to ensure nobody else overhears. "I'm sure you know this; but the Grimm are attracted by negative emotions." Obvious statement was obvious. "Thus, amazing cooking helps bring out positive emotions out of people. That's why cooking tournaments and shows are held in all kingdoms; to help promote such positivity within people! The cooking industry is just as important as the entertainment industry when it comes to bringing happiness to the masses!"

"Oh, that makes sense." Lucas nodded in understanding, making an "Oh"-expression beforehand. He could see where Weiss was going with her explanation. He actually knew of a manga/anime about cooking which displayed over-the-top reactions at how delicious such meals were. Heck, he also knew of a similar, older manga/anime that features bread instead of gourmet meals.

Yakitate Japan and Shokugeki no Soma… sheesh if he knew that he was going to end up in cooking classes he would've wrote down the recipes and tips those series showed.

A man soon walked into the room, disrupting Lucas's train of thought while simultaneously silencing the class. The man was similar to Jaune in that he had blonde hair and blue eyes, however his hair was platinum blonde and was slicked back. His age was also apparent on his face, lines having been form slightly. He wore standard white chef clothing that one could easily Google if there were on Lucas's world.

"Good afternoon, my little apprentices." The blonde man said, his voice firm and could tell anyone that he had a no-nonsense personality.

"Good morning, Professor Brass!" The class immediately greeted back. The only one who didn't do so was Lucas due to being knew and not knowing the professor's name.

"Brass?" Lucas titled his head in confusion, very damn sure that this character wasn't in RWBY… the web-show in any case.

Seeing as he was apparently the teacher for the cooking class… well, he supposed it was to be expected. Seeing that on the web-show, RWBY only introduced four of Beacon's faculty on-screen. Even Professor Peach only got mentioned in passing. That was how limited the resources the 'creators' of RWBY used.

"That's Professor Brass." Ruby was the ever so helpful puppy. Seriously, you can't help but _see_ the puppy in her when you look at her face. "He's our main cooking instructor. Though sometimes Professor Peach takes over whenever he's away on business." She smiled at Lucas, making him uncomfortable at how innocent she was, in terms of looks and personality.

"Eh… ." Lucas managed to hum out in understanding, noting how in Volume 2, Teams were allowed to take missions and usually the faculty that consisted of trained, experienced Huntsman were to babysit First Year teams on their first mission. Seeing that the man was the main cooking instructor and from what Weiss had told him, perhaps the "business" Ruby referred to was a Huntsman mission involving those cooking shows or tournaments.

"Now, I've got a note from Professor Ozpin that from here on out, there's a new special course student among us." Brass stated, the fierce look in his eyes not faltering in the slightest. Said eyes soon locked onto Lucas, the only new face he could see in the crowd of familiar faces. "I'm assuming that it's you."

Lucas merely let out a respectful nod in response. And he admitted to himself that the man intimidated him slightly.

"Well then, I'll tell you what I told your peers at the start of the semester." Brass said, not breaking eye-contact with Lucas, who was surprisingly not breaking eye-contact himself. "The moment you step into a kitchen, you become responsible for creating a delectable dish to serve to your customers. Neither status nor experience will exempt you from this sacred duty. And one more thing; those who fail to get an A in my class automatically fail. Do you understand, boy?"

"… Of course." Lucas replied without fail. Though he couldn't help but feel the speech sounded familiar… .

With an approving nod, Brass moved on to the next topic. "Well then, now that we have an uneven amount of students in this class, I supposed I should change one or two pairings to accommodate you." Brass stated, yet his eyes remain firmly locked to Lucas… or rather, his eyes had locked onto the White Rose pairing as well as the Bumblebee pairing nearby. "Miss Rose, for now, please pair yourself up with your sister and her partner. Miss Belladonna could use all the help she can get."

While the only reaction Brass had gotten from Miss Belladonna was an annoyed, embarrassed eye-twitch as well as her face slightly reddening, the reaction he had gotten from Miss Schnee seemed to be borderline on despair.

"W-W-Wait a minute Professor Brass!" The white-haired heiress slammed her hands onto the counter. "T-T-That means… !" She was unable to finish her sentence, though Brass understood what she was trying to say.

"Indeed. Mr… Bloodedge will be your new partner for now." Brass stated, looking at his Scroll for a brief moment to see his new student's full name.

"Sorry Weiss… ." Ruby muttered out with a "What can we do?"-face before making her way to the counter Blake and Yang had stationed themselves. Yang gave her sister a similar face before delivering it to Weiss, while Blake remained impassive as always.

"Do you know how to cook?" Weiss hoped that her new partner for this class was able to replace Ruby.

"Nope." Lucas flatly answered. ' _There's a reason why I have trouble choosing between you and Blake as my waifu._ ' Lucas thought to himself, making sure he didn't say this out loud. Not only would everyone in the classroom would stare at him as if he was crazy, Weiss would more than likely dump a pot full of hot soup or something similar over his head.

Seeing Weiss's reaction only seemed to confirm his theory. After all, why should she, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, learn how to cook when the family more than likely hired the finest chefs in Atlas to do the cooking _for_ her?

"I'm assuming that, being the heiress of such a powerful company, you never learned how to cook before seeing that your family hired chefs to do cooking?" Still, it's better for him to confirm instead of making assumptions.

What was the saying… ? Oh, right. When you "assume", you only make an "ass" out of "u" and "me".

Weiss didn't look at him, her reaction sticking through with the theory so far.

Oh well, Lucas was sure they could scrap by.

Probably.

"Now that's out of the way, we can finally get onto the lesson." Brass stated, turning to the whiteboard as he began to write something. "Today, we will be making beef burgundy. It's a traditional Atlasean dish that's a staple for Atlasean restaurants. I'll write down the recipe on the whiteboard for those of you who don't know it." He said without turning to his students, writing the recipe large enough so his students would have an easier time reading it as said students began mumbling amongst themselves.

"You all have two hours to prepare the dish." His words immediately cause them to silence themselves. "Each pair should present their dish as soon as it's complete." He said with an intimidating gleam in his eyes as he faced them. "Now, let us begin… start cooking!"

And with that; some of the students, including Weiss, immediately went to work to get the ingredients.

As the Schnee rushed herself, she thought about her current situation. So she gotten unlucky in that she had to have the perverted otherworlder as her cooking partner for the unforeseeable future. It didn't matter. She had been cooking with Ruby long enough that she was confident that now she could at least make a traditional Atlasean dish all by herself.

She was from Atlas. It would be an embarrassment of the highest calibre if she couldn't even cook a common Atlasean dish!

Besides, throughout the day Lucas had shown himself to be quite capable, surprisingly. Just maybe if her luck would stretch itself a little bit further, Lucas would prove himself to be a decent cooking partner as well.

As she made her way back to the counter, Weiss noted that the person she was thinking about was currently standing in front of the whiteboard along with some other students as they read the recipe. ' _Right, he's not even from this world. His world probably doesn't even have beef burgundy._ ' Weiss rationalised, as Lucas made his way back while humming in thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked out courtesy.

"Ah." He took noticed of her, apparently lost in thought. "… We're doomed." He deadpanned at her as he looked at the ingredients.

"… What?" Weiss was completely unamused at what he just said. So says her eye-twitch.

"Well, I'm sure you have some cooking experience from the assignments in this class. Maybe we can manage to scrap by." He said, not looking her into the eyes as he placed the vegetables away from the beef.

One of Weiss's eyes immediately began to twitch out of annoyance and frustration as one of her hands balled into a fist.

Unknown to anyone else however, a pair of eyes was watching Weiss Schnee like a hawk.

These eyes were light blue in colour, almost the same colour as the sky actually. The owner of said eyes had light grey hair and a slightly pale complexion. Due to them being in cooking class, they were wearing Beacon's chef uniform like their peers.

"That bitch Schnee… ! She must be on cloud nine now that she's got a new boytoy to play with… !" The girl growled as she watched the Schnee&Bloodedge pair like a hawk. It would seem that whatever beef (pun _maybe_ intended) she had with the Schnee heiress is blinding her from seeing that Weiss was clearly unhappy at being saddled with her new partner.

"Oh knock it off Susie. I want to see her off her high horse too but I rather pass Professor "I-Have-To-Be-Related-To-Goodwitch-In-Some-Way" Brass's class right now." The girl's partner said. This girl had long wavy ebony hair not unlike Blake's, with indigo eyes similar to Cardin's. Like her partner and everyone else in class, they were wearing Beacon's chef uniform. Currently, the ebony-haired girl was chopping some vegetables for the dish.

The grey-haired girl, named Susie apparently, turned to her partner. "Oh come on Sammy! If there's one thing training as a Huntress taught us, isn't it that we can kill two birds with one stone?" Susie huffed, not wanting to let her grudge go even for a moment.

"Well, unless you can _find_ a way to kill two birds with one stone, I suggest you get over here and help me out." The ebony-haired girl, whose name was apparently Sammy, grunted as she continued with her task.

"Well, it just so happens… ." Susie didn't finish her sentence, instead gaining a sly grin on her face as her eyes gleamed on a certain ingredient she had picked up.

Meanwhile, Weiss currently going through a mental checklist as she nailed the recipe step by step. Now all they had to do was to let the whole thing simmer in a pot in a low heat. They _had_ to take the meat out as soon as it was done simmering, lest they risk failure.

They had to take the meat out in 40 minutes… !

They had to take the meat out in 39 minutes… !

They had to take the meat out in 38 minutes… !

"Hey, Weiss." Her new partner suddenly calling out her name made Weiss jump. As her heart raced, she looked at the boy in question, who was currently holding all of the various bottled ingredients and spices that Weiss had grabbed from the nearby cabinets. "If you want to stare at the pot, counting the minutes down, wouldn't it be better if you just set a timer 5-or-so minutes early so you can get other things done in the mean time?" The deadpan snark only served to highly annoy her, as well as increasing her urge to whack him in the head.

However, Weiss took a deep breath as she held that urge back, letting it die down as she released her breath. She was trying to be the best person she can be… which meant no whacking people in the head unless they actually deserved it. While he said it in a rude way, Weiss could see that the boy was actually trying to help and would stop Weiss from wasting over half an hour of her life staring at a pot.

Having sufficiently calmed herself down, Weiss decided it would be better if she get to serving the dish while she still had plenty of time. Lucas stared at her for a moment as she silently walked past him, thinking about her for a moment before shrugging to himself and making his way to the before mentioned cabinets to put all of the bottled ingredients back.

Unnoticed by either of them, or anybody else in class for that matter, two malicious girls let out confident smirks that spelled nothing but trouble for their targets.

A minute or two later, Lucas was humming a song to himself as he made his way back to his station. But he noticed something off when he arrived.

"Hey, Weiss? Did you open the lid already?" Lucas asked, knowing for sure that the lid was supposed to stay closed even by the time he made it back to the counter.

"What?" Weiss said in surprise and confusion, stopping herself from preparing the dish. "Of course not! We still need to let it simmer for another 35 minutes before we can open it!" Weiss berated Lucas for asking, in her opinion; stupid question. As she walked over, she noticed the same thing Lucas noticed. However, unlike Lucas, seeing this did nothing more than making her blood freeze. "Why is it open?! Did you knock it open or something?!"

"If I knocked it open, I would've said something! I just found it like that!" Lucas bit back, his tone making it perfectly clear that he didn't like her accusation one bit.

As Weiss panicked as she tried to figure out what could possibly knock the lid open, Lucas grumbled at her accusation. However, his grumbling didn't stop him from hearing a nearby pair commenting on the two.

"Heh, look at them, arguing like an old married couple." Sammy couldn't help but grinned, please at what they did.

"Bet the Schnee-bitch is used it. She must've got arrange marriage proposals every day before she came here." Susie had a similar grin plastered on her face.

Lucas's frowned at overhearing this. It would seem that even an elite school like Beacon was filled with these types of characters… .

Then again, considering that Team CRDL was a thing, it was should be somewhat expected, shouldn't it… ?

As Weiss finally calmed herself down, both of them decided it would better if they opened the lid to see if anything went wrong with the dish. Opening the lid completely, what the two saw made them freeze in horror. "W… What is this?!" Weiss shrieked, pretty much getting the attention of the entire class.

Something Lucas noticed as he winced in pain, as being next to Weiss when she shrieked gave him a full frontal assault to his eardrums. Normally, Lucas would hate being in the center of attention. However, he could care less about the fact that so many eyes were on him. He wanted to find out what the white stuff on the beef was as well.

And what better way to discover it by tasting it?

Picking up a small spoon and scooping up a small portion of it, Lucas licked the tip of his tongue against it. He made a face as he realised that with him being dead, his tongue was merely for show when it came to the tasting department.

This really wasn't the time to let Weiss know he couldn't really taste anymore. Plus, considering how loud she was, she will probably end up screaming so loud that the whole class will hear and his secret would be blown.

So he made a wild guess.

"It's… salt?" Lucas cringed as he felt that the way he said it made it clear that it sounded like he was unsure of the fact himself.

"Salt?!" Weiss repeated in disbelief, apparently too far into it to question Lucas even further like she usually did. "B-But… if it's salt, what're we going to do?! We can't use this meat anymore!" Weiss bemoaned. "We'll have to start over… ." Was the only conclusion that Weiss could come with. However, the fact that they only have 45 minutes left when it took them about an hour and half _just_ to reach this stage made it so blatantly obvious that they would never finish the assignment on time.

Should they risk it and serve Professor Brass this salt-caked dish? But they'll only end up getting an F-rating for sure! There was absolutely no way for them to get out of this pinch! Her perfect record would be tarnished!

What would her father say about this?! Her father, who would more than likely use her records to forcibly bring her back home to Atlas?!

"Weiss… !" Ruby muttered out in worry for her partner as she gripped the counter of her station tightly out of frustration, with the young Rose wondering how she could help her partner.

She _could_ try splitting her own group's dish in half and hoping Professor Brass wouldn't notice.

However, the last time she tried that when Yang and Blake were struggling with one of Professor Brass's assignments, Professor Brass had let them off with a stern warning that they should never do that ever again, with Weiss making it clear to Ruby that she should not jeopardise their scores ever again if she didn't want Weiss to freeze all of her cloaks.

"Ruby, look." Blake said, pointing to Lucas.

… Who apparently had taken the time to grab spare ingredients.

… .

Silence reigned in Professor Brass's classroom, with everyone looking at Lucas in disbelief.

"I got some spare ingredients." The special course student stated the obvious. "Now pull yourself together woman, and put your game face on." He said, grabbing a knife.

"You've gotta be kidding? He's going to start all over again?" One student muttered in his disbelief.

"Heh. Serves him right." A certain Winchester commented. Team CRDL was in this class as well, with Cardin taking pleasure at the hopeless situation Lucas had found himself in. Like there was any chance of him being able to finish the assignment on time if he started from scratch again… .

"Are you an idiot?! There's no way we can finish it on time if we start over again!" Weiss hissed at him, being in disbelief like everybody else in class.

"You know, Professor Brass said some wise words at the start of the class." Lucas. "Wise words that makes it clear that blurting out excuses isn't going to stop us from getting a failing mark. That's why, at the very least, we should _try_ to present something that gives us a higher chance at passing than that thing steaming in our pot over there."

Unaware to the class, Brass had let out an approving smiled at Lucas's words, once he snapped out of his own disbelief. Not quite there yet, but what the boy said was almost akin to something a professional would say when facing a similar situation.

"I ain't no cooking genius, so help me out, Weiss." Lucas stared at Weiss, who couldn't help but stare back. "We're partners right now aren't we? We either pass together or fail together. Your choice."

Clenching her petite fists and gritting her teeth, Weiss immediately stood next to Lucas. "Just to make this clear, I'm only going with this because of the logic of your sentence." She huffed out in denial, as she too began to work on the dish all over again.

Everybody in the room couldn't help but look at the two in awe, not believing that they're actually starting all over again despite witnessing the act with their own very eyes.

However, soon enough, they snapped out of their disbelief and began to get back to work on their own dishes.

"Heh, look at them, getting all worked up." Sammy commented as she walked back to her and Susie's station with a plate in hand.

"Like they'll finish in time. In fact, everybody else should be finishing up by now. They're going to get an F no matter what." Susie said with the utmost confidence in her plan. Oh, the look on the Schnee-bitch's face when she gets an F-rating will be filling her dreams tonight!

"Hm… . This is A." Professor Brass commented on a dish presented to him, none other from the three-members pair consisting of Ruby, Blake and Yang.

"Yes!" Both Ruby and Yang pumped their fists at hearing this, before high-fiving each other. Blake on the other hand didn't have much of a reaction other than a smallest of smiles gracing her face.

"All we got left is the sauce. Let's wrap up and-" Susie noted as she and Sammy watched this. She bets that the the look on the Schnee-bitch's face would be even sweeter once she hears that her teammates got an A-rating on an assignment she gotten an F-rating on.

"Professor Brass, evaluate our dish please!" A surprising voice said.

The voice was surprising in that it belonged to Lucas Bloodedge. And sure enough, he and an oddly submissive Weiss Schnee was making their way to Professor Brass's table with a plate of steaming beef burgundy in hand. "All done!" He said in a slight sing-song voice, which sounded almost a bit mocking as his peers watched the pair in complete shock.

"N… No way… !" One student managed to mutter out.

"How could they possibly… ?!" Another one tried asking, but couldn't even finish his sentence.

Professor Brass said nothing as the dish was placed on his table. He noted that outwardly, the dish seemed to resemble all the other A-rated beef burgundy dishes presented to him before. He picked up a fork before pressing it against the beef itself, with the reaction that followed surprising him. "… ! So tender… ! The fork is practically springing back… !"

"Say what?!" Many students screeched at hearing this.

"There's no way! They couldn't possibly braise the beef long enough!" Sammy shouted, though was promptly ignored by everyone.

"Your team had an accident, if I recall." Brass noted as he stared at the pair whose hair colour stood on the opposite side of the colour-spectrum. "How did you managed to finish the assignment on time?" He wondered, honestly quite surprised that the pair managed to finish on time. Even he thought that, despite how inspiring Lucas was, the pair was doomed to get an F-rating.

"Ah, that's because we added honey to the mix. I kneaded it into the meat before the braise, and also included it into the mix." Lucas explained, bringing up a jar of honey he had taken from the cabinets.

Brass let out a grunt at that, understanding where the new student went with this ingenious adaptation. "Honey has protease, which breaks down proteins. The protease went to work on the hard beef flank, allowing you to tenderise it within the short amount of time you had left." He hummed in approval.

"But how did you know you could use honey this way?" Weiss finally spoke up, having become submissive at seeing the ingenious use of honey had actually managed to tenderise the meat under a short amount of time, when originally she was opposed to Lucas adding the ingredient.

There was another reason why she became momentarily submissive. Another reason which she'll be informing Lucas and her teammates once classes were over for the day, away from prying eyes and ears.

"A comic book." Without fail, Lucas delivered a deadpan reply.

… .

It was easy to tell that Lucas's revelation had completely silenced the class out of pure disbelief that a _comic book_ of all things saved the pair from getting an F-rating.

"A… comic book?" Weiss managed to sputter out despite her disbelief. An eye twitch indicated she believed that Lucas was bullshitting her.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded. "The protagonist of the comic book had read a cookbook stating how pineapple juice tenderises meat. Of course, he couldn't think up a reason why he should get an entire pineapple if it was just for that, so he experimented with a bunch of ingredients in his kitchen to see if there was anything else that had a similar effect." Lucas explained, his apathetic stare not leaving his eyes for a moment despite him raising a finger while explaining.

"So the protagonist discovered that honey was a suitable replacement?" Brass interjected, quite interested in Lucas's explanation.

"Yeah, he found honey more versatile, especially since it has a long shelf-life." Lucas pointed out, with Brass humming in agreement and approval. It would seem that any corner of life can give an ingenious lesson on certain topics.

Well, he supposed he shouldn't keep everyone in suspense any longer. Finishing the dish under a short amount of time was one thing, but did it live up to all the other A-rated dishes that Brass had tasted just a few minutes before?

Weiss's stance now become apprehensive as she awaited for the piece of beef to enter Professor Brass's mouth, fearing the worst.

Then she got a pleasant surprise when Lucas handed her a fork with a piece of the beef burgundy. "If you're so worried about it, then taste it for yourself. Besides, we're allowed to eat the dishes once tasting is done, right?" There was a reason why lunch was before Professor Goodwitch's sparring class, with Professor Brass's cooking class being right after.

Hesitantly, Weiss took the fork in Lucas's hand, staring at the piece of beef on it in apprehension before digging in.

An honey-flavoured explosion soon covered their mouths as they let out red-faced smiles and sighs out of pleasure at tasting the delicious beef burgundy. The other students in the classroom couldn't help but let their jaws dropped in disbelief as Roland Brass was a man who was known for rarely smiling. And a genuine, pure smile like that… .

' _Oh. My. God!_ ' Was their collective thoughts at seeing Professor Brass smiling.

A minute or two passed, with Professor Brass and Weiss soon snapping out of it. Brass placed his fork onto the plate, a small smile in place. "… Schnee&Bloodedge Pair… ." He began, keeping everyone in suspense. "… you get an A- _plus._ " He declared with a wry smile, much to everyone's shock including Weiss.

"Thank you sir. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Lucas didn't seem to realise how big an achievement he had gotten, and instead gave the man a polite smile and bow.

"N-no way… ." Sammy said, not believing what she just heard.

"The Schnee-bitch and the new guy actually gotten a higher rating than everybody else… ?!" Susie stammered out, unable to believe that her plan had backfired so horribly.

Soon however, a burning smell reached their noses.

"Oh shit! The sauce getting burnt!" Sammy cried out, opening the lid of their pot to see that their dish was indeed getting burnt from being in the pot for too long.

"Oh no!" Susie cried out, and in her panic loss her grip on the cylinder of salt that she was holding onto. Said cylinder soon fell into the pot.

… .

"E-rating." An annoyed Professor Brass rated their dish as the two were on their knees out of despair, while the Schnee&Bloodedge Pair were currently celebrating with Weiss's teammates in the background.

* * *

Nighttime at Beacon was greatly peaceful, in Lucas's opinion. Almost everyone in Beacon retired when the night comes in. For good reason, considering classes start at 9 and the mess hall opens for breakfast at 8.

And apparently a majority of the people at Beacon weren't morning people. Hence why said majority chose to retire early at night so they can get as much sleep as possible.

Well, Lucas supposed that piece of trivia didn't really affect him all that much, considering he didn't need to sleep.

The whole day, he didn't collapsed at all. And a few years ago, when he was a bigger idiot than he was currently; he _was_ stupid enough to spend a few nights without going to sleep _at all_.

He usually started teetering to unconsciousness at around 3-to-4 PM as a result.

So yeah, he figured he didn't really need to sleep anymore. He supposed that makes sense, since sleeping was to rest the body and mind.

Something Lucas no longer physically had.

Meaning he now had about an extra 9 hours to spend on whatever he wished.

He sure as hell wasn't going to spend it procrastinating.

Making his way to a table in his dorm room, Lucas grabbed the six Eyecons resting on said table. He made eye-contact with them, muttering; "Well, let's find out my limits, shall we?" Lucas rhetorically asked the Eyecons, which expectedly didn't reply back to him as he pocketed them.

As he made his way to his window, Lucas mused on today's events. After cooking class, Weiss had mentioned that when he was cooking that honeyed-beef burgundy, he had started to _glow_. Like, a faint outline of Aura (which was everyone's best guess at the moment) surrounded him. It wasn't easily noticeable, but with Weiss being right next to him she was able to noticed it.

She even stated that his eyes had actually dulled themselves, yet somehow remained focus at the same time as he was able to chop the vegetables at amazing speeds despite when he originally cooked; he was slow as a turtle since he never handled a knife before.

Lucas absolutely had no idea what she was talking about. Then again, at the time he pretty much put all of his focus on cooking that beef burgundy. All other thoughts were pushed away since he was too busy reciting the recipe like a mantra.

Walking around as a mere soul was _weird_ … yet it did show tremendous amount of potential.

Potential Lucas was sure he will never end up using to it's fullest.

Oh well, so long as he used enough to protect those under his protection, it didn't really matter if he was unable to use his potential to it's fullest. Being at the top was lonely, after all.

As Lucas mused to himself, he slowly but surely, left the safety of Beacon Academy and made his way towards the Emerald Forest.

* * *

 _"Sister Ariel. Why have you summoned me? I was busy."_

 _"Looking for those powerful Eyecons, yes? Hn. I came here to inform you that Aria has found herself a Human."_

 _"A Human… ? In our world… ?"_

 _"Indeed. And it would seem that he shares similarities to your description of the so-called Fake-Gamma. He too has the ability to use these mysterious Eyecons… ."_

 _"… Hn. So what? You want me to babysit him?"_

 _"That's exactly what I want you to do."_

 _"… Excuse me?"_

 _"I won't repeat myself little brother. Take this Human with you when you back to the other world. As you collect the Eyecons, we will lend them to him after we are done researching them. Let him deal with the Fake-Gamma."_

 _"… Very well, sister."_

* * *

 _ **Days Left: 98**_

 _ **Current Eyecon Count:**_  
 _ **[Musashi]**_  
 _ **[OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive]**_

 _ **Missing Eyecons:**_  
 _ **{Edison, Robin Hood, Newton, Billy The Kid, Beethoven, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma, Himiko, Tutankhamun, Nobunaga, Houdini, Grimm, Sanzo}**_  
 _ **{Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double}**_

* * *

 **I swear to God, the characters are talking in Japanese and I'm just subbing it for you all. I don't know, it feels like I'm not capturing the dialogue correctly. I mean, I feel like I'm making Weiss into a tsundere when I think a lot of people can agree she's not that much of a tsundere. (Then again, it's more like she's only tsundere to her friends instead of her love interests… which technically makes sense with the current relationship Lucas and her is developing, but still. I just don't like how Tsundere I'm making her)**

 **And yeah. I'm sure those who know of Shokugeki no Soma know about the cooking scene. Yeah, I kinda deserve to get shot in the head don't I… ? Heh heh… *Sigh* I'm sorry… .**

 **… Well, at least next chapter will finally feature the appearance of a Gamma, a Luminary, and a character who usually doesn't get much of the spotlight in RWBY fanfiction.**

 **And wow, I can't believe this took a week for me to spit out. Bare in mind; most of the week was spent procrastinating. Geez… .**

 **Anyway, my apologies if there's any mistakes when I post this, but it's nighttime here and I want to go to bed now. See you next chapter!**


	5. Important Note Please Read

**Don't you just hate it when you do all sorts of work, and then for some reason the tab suddenly decides to refresh itself and then you find that during all that time working not once did you save in-between to ensure not much has been lost?**

 **No? Just me. Huh.**

 **… .**

 ***Sulks in a corner***

 **First and foremost; *Bows* I deeply apologise for not posting a true chapter! I am so sorry for taking so long to update the story everyone!** **I'm trying to take my life outside of fanfiction very seriously so I'm not working on this as much as I like. Then I encounter a damn slump and had no idea how to go through with Chapter 5. *Groans***

 **Once again, I deeply apologise for taking so long. So I decided to host a Spacebattles version of this story, where posts are made by scenes instead of chapters. Hence, I believe that I'll have an easier time spewing out bits and pieces of the story to the public instead of making everyone wait for who knows how long just because one damn scene still isn't complete yet.**

 **So if you're really impatient and want to read bits and pieces of Chapter 5, go visit the Spacebattles thread. I haven't reached Chapter 5 yet, seeing as I'm posting the scenes of previous chapters to ensure those who are introduced to this story through the thread can properly read it, but I'll get there soon enough.**

 **So, before I go, I have this to say;** **I got a PM telling me that the correct spelling for "Gamma" is "Ganma". *Laughs before deadpans* Yeah. No. Pretty sure that somewhere down the line it's been confirmed that the spelling is actually "Gamma" and the _pronunciation_ is "Ganma". I don't know why it's like that but hey, that's the official spelling apparently. Maybe I'm wrong, and if I am I'll be sure to go change the spelling but I wouldn't be surprised if this is not the case. (Ex: "Tomare" vs "Tomarle", "Kiken" vs "Kikern")**

 **Now, I'll reply to reviews that have gone unanswered long enough:**

 **StrangerDenB4: It's muscle memory, okay?! I just naturally type "It's" even when I mean "Its"! T_T**

 **Raidentensho: If they do, Lucas will have to use their Eyecons a lot first before the skills will bleed into him. :)**

 **Omarnosian10: … . Thanks for the idea! I don't know how I'll execute it in this story (or if I'll ever get to around it), but considering the teaser for Ghost 29… . Heh heh heh… .**

 **salman332: Maybe the members of the council are reasonable authority figures. Maybe they aren't. It's not like they've had enough screen time to make their alignment canon now is it? I've read various manga, watched various anime and cartoons… . Some people let the power corrupt them. Some don't.**

 **The statement you copied and pasted was practically from my own point of view. And at that time, I don't know whether or not the council are reasonable authority figures or not. I have a general idea on who I can trust… main character-wise. Secondary/Background characters like the council members? Nope. Nada. Zip. All I can draw on there is from what I know on similar characters originating from other series.**

 **If I watched the show, I would know that… ? Heh. Oh I watched the show. And I watched enough shows and read enough stories to know that at first glance, people aren't what they seem when they're introduced to the series. Oh look? A princess-like character who apparently can do no wrong? Oh wait, she's a Bitch in Sheep's Clothing. Shocker. –_–**

 **If you were me, you wouldn't mind being a ghost because there aren't much drawbacks huh? Well good for you. You rather see the positive stuff and put the negative at the back of your head. But that's you. I am me. I'm the type of guy who focuses more on the negative aspects of things without losing much sight on the positive aspects.**

 **Ozpin is ooc huh? Well, I written him with the mindset that he's still another person too. He's not unflappable as he's portrayed as in RWBY. He's still human. You say he's being ooc. I say that I'm trying to make him human. I mean… seriously! Flying eyeballs! What person would not go "WTF?!" at that?! Maybe Ozpin wouldn't shriek (could've used a better word there, I'll admit that), but the point is; Ozpin would have some sort of shocked or surprised expression.**

 **Still, kudos for you for speaking up your mind. That's something everyone can respect.**

 **Blake's Faunus heritage is an open secret to her close friends huh? Well, problem is Team RWBY aren't all that close currently. You know, seeing that this is taking place within Volume 1. Before the events of The Stray/Black and White. Seriously, shouldn't Blake's reaction be a freaking indicator of when this story is taking place in the RWBY Timeline?**

 **Chapter 4's author notes reveals that I myself have not liked how tsundere-like I'm writing Weiss as. I'm writing the story with a flow, and unfortunately that flow is apparently making Weiss into a tsundere, which is bringing on some hate onto me. I apologise, and hope that my writing of the character's personality will improve in later chapters.**

 **Well excuse me for being the type of person who has the tendency on going on a rant. Look, I'm probably ranting right now. Excuse me princess for being the kind of guy who can stray off topic when he's thinking to himself.**

 **jmasta32: Thank you very much. No, seriously. Thank you for the positive review. I needed it, considering the next two reviews that came after… ugh.**

 **Ant Woman: *Sweatdrops* What?**

 **"Japan is the best". Seriously? You honestly think that I'm stupid like that? Japan is just another country. It may make awesome stuff but that doesn't mean it's the best. Just because I like Japanese stuff doesn't mean I think Japan is the best and all countries should be like Japan.**

 **Nevermind when they have seen stranger? _Please_ , give me an example that occurred in RWBY that could top a belt that could summon a living jacket which fuses with it's wearer after the belt summons armour on the wearer. Not only that, an example that could top off back-up souls of living people that usually rests in the form of mechanical toy eyeballs, and convert themselves into human forms to fight in. Seriously, I would honestly appreciate it if you can give such an examples.**

 **I never even _heard_ of Admiral-Tigerclaw until this review. Was I the first one who created this idea? Hell no, most likely not. Other people probably came up with it far earlier than I ever did. But did this come from _myself_ and not from reading another fanfiction? _Yes_ , it did. And, explain to me how in the world can someone who is _already dead_ can die again?**

 **Oh how cute, you're already judging how I'm writing the RWBY characters when we're only four chapters in. That's nice. I think it's kinda how most people originally considered Weiss a bitch when Volume 1 came out.**

 **The only ones who are speaking Japanese is the SI, Lucas (even then, Lucas only knows certain phrases in Japanese and speaks English at all other times), and the Riders. Everyone else is speaking English. _I'm_ _complaining that the dialogue feels_ like it came from a stereotypical Japanese anime.**

 **You're obviously not looking hard enough. There's a Kamen Rider Baron (yes, Kumon Kaito himself instead of an SI or OC) crossover with RWBY. It's called Paint the World in Your Colours. Maybe you'll find something to complain about over there. In which case, I ask you to help enlighten us lowly mortals and create the perfect Kamen Rider crossover.**

 **OH MY1 The EDGE1: … . *Yawn***

 **… Yup. That is seriously my reply to you. A big yawn to show what you say _really_ doesn't affect me. At all.**

 **"This first chapter alone already reek of your generic Kamen Rider SI who has so much money that he could buy all the Kamen Rider toy"? Hm, well, that's probably because I actually _DO_ have the cash to buy Kamen Rider toys. Let's see, already went to Japan, bought some DX Drive Toys there… came back to Malaysia and bought some more DX Toys… so yeah. Excuse me for being afford stuff. All of my Kamen Rider SIs? The ones who start off with their equipment originally being toys? I try to be realistic in my choices instead of saying that the SI afford all of the necessary equipment like certain OOO-SI stories I know of… .**

 **Like… let's say I'm doing a SI KR Necrom fic. I'm going to say the SI will have the DX Mega Ulorder, DX Toucon Boost and DX Deep Specter because quite frankly, those are the toys I'm would buy if they are being sold at the KR shop I know of.**

 **Was it my intention to make the SI a special little snowflake that everyone suddenly seems to love? Nope. Not at all. As I've said time and time again, I've been writing with a flow in mind. If this flow suddenly states that it'll feel more natural that the SI is suddenly killed off for real, no revival bullshit in plan, then I would do that. Even heroes have to die at some point. And guess what? The story moves on even when they die. The universe doesn't really care who lives and who dies.**

 **"Very old as fuck" huh? What, is he confirmed to be above 70 or something? Maybe then I would revise how I've been characterising him. But, considering he seems to be around Glynda's and Ironwood's age… I would have to say that he's probably just middle-aged. Just because you're young doesn't mean you can't be wise. You don't have to be "very old as fuck" to have Ozpin-levels of wisdom. And haven't you heard? The more things change, the more they stay the same. Ozpin used to be young too, once. I'm kinda likening Ozpin to Naruto. We've seen Naruto when he was young and in his teens, and now as an adult. They may have matured and become wise, but I believe that certain aspects of their personality from when they were children still remain with them even as adults.**

 **For God's sake, just because Ozpin is one of those Wise Mentors types doesn't mean he isn't human anymore and doesn't have human reactions.**

 **Let's get this fact straight; I. Am. Not. StrangerDenB4. I'm Symbolic Joker. You want typical harem protagonist being the butt monkey of his girls? Then this story is not for you. I write my own way, how I like it. Otherwise why would I write at all? Maybe I'll have certain scenes like that later in the story, but let's take a look at the timeline right now? Hm, so far we have four chapters. First chapter is the death scene itself. Second chapter takes place within the same day, about a few hours later. Third and fourth chapters takes place during the _very next day_. Do you seriously think that's enough time for butt monkey shenanigans to start taking place?**

 **Waifu shit was put in there because I decided "Well, not like anybody else has done it. Might as well put it there because really who would take that seriously?" Evidently I'm wrong considering that I've already got two people complaining about it. _It was just a gag_. Like, when you meet a new friend and s/he does something hilarious/embarrassing that made a lasting impression. Then later down the line, you two would share a laugh at that moment. So please tell me what was so disgusting about it when this was it's sole purpose? Cause I am genuinely curious.**

 **Ah Weiss. Again, Chapter 4's notes has stated that I, myself, have not liked how much of a typical tsundere I've been making her. But let's think about this; she was in a meeting with the headmaster about the guy who snuck into her team's dorm room. Then the guy proves how he's already that by shooting himself in the head before running away. Then the items the guy came with started flying around, leaving, with two remaining behind to fully explain the situation. And then a fight occurs in the courtyard, dragging everyone's attention. _Exactly at what point during those times could Weiss walk away without looking like a complete heartless bitch?_**

 **Ah. Now here's what seems to be a legitimate complaint. True, spoken words could be empty. Words words and more words only leads to room for lies. Truth can easily come in the form of a single word. Not only that, actions speaks louder than words. Ozpin merely likes the conviction that Lucas had when he said those words, and would like to see if Lucas manages to live up to those words. Basically, Ozpin merely decided to keep an eye on Lucas to see if he's worth anything in the little war he and Salem currently has. I apologise for making it sound like he already decided to bet on both Lucas and Ruby already, but in reality he's merely preparing his forces and waiting to see if Lucas and Ruby are going to be key players.**

 **Alright, that's all the reviews that have been answered. salman332, Ant Woman and OH MY1 THE EDGE1, thank you for your reviews/constructive criticism. Hopefully the points you brought up can help me improve to become a better author. Honestly, thank you for posting generally negative reviews. Gotta keep my ego in reality, right? So, truly from the bottom of my heart, thank you for taking the time to review my story. And I hope that you all will continue reading even if you say in your reviews that you will not do so.**

 **But! Let me make this clear people. Like Stranger, I'm doing this for myself. Except since I'm dedicating this to Stranger as well, I'm making sure he likes it too. Meaning that so long as Stranger himself likes it and I like it, I could care less if there are people who are unsatisfied with it, which will there always be since the world is a big place and you can never please everyone no matter how hard you try.**

 **Again I shall say that I am not StrangerDenB4. I am Symbolic Joker. Stranger and I… let's face it people; the two of us are in two completely different leagues when it comes to our stories. Stranger will forever be infinitely better at storytelling, characterisation, etc than I'll ever be. I want people to like my stories because of how I do them, not because I'm dedicating some of them to other Authors and try to copy their writing styles.**

 **Alright, I've said my piece. Later folks. Hope to see you all when I post Chapter 5, and maybe at Spacebattles too.**


End file.
